Mind's Eye
by dees1
Summary: Clark was led to believe that Lois no longer had her flashes from the future, well she doesn't but she does have memories of something else – Clark's past. Season 9 - Pandora onwards...
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Clark was led to believe that Lois no longer had her flashes from the future, well she doesn't but she does have memories of something else – Clark's past. The 'kryptonite' link created between Clark and Lois during Pandora had an unexpected side effect and has caused Lois to download periodic flashes of Clark's memories. They will make no sense to her at first but will she start to put the pieces together! And to add complications Lois and Clark have just embarked on their fledgling relationship.

The last thing Lois remembered was kissing Clark. Now here she was waking up in a hospital bed, surrounded by 60 red roses and yes she had counted and smelt every single one. She was a little perturbed by the amount of flowers and the obvious cost.

Oliver had said he was over her, but the red roses were definitely disagreeing. He would just have to accept that Lois was in love with another man. She was thinking what to say to Oliver when the very man in question knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hi Lo, how are you feeling? My god, who opened a florists." Oliver smiled.

Lois was flustered. "Look Oliver, they're lovely but I cannot accept them. I'm with Clark now. You need to move on and accept it. What we had was great but it is in the past."

Oliver realised what Lois was implying. "I could not agree more. You and Clark were meant to be, and for your information, it was not me who emptied the rose section at the Botanical Gardens of their contents.

Lois was going to challenge Oliver but she could tell by the look on his face that he was being sincere.

"Well, Ollie, if you didn't buy them who did. There was no note with them." Lois looked puzzled.

"Let me guess! I would say the culprit is about 6ft 4, has a plaid fetish and drives a tractor in his spare time. Does that narrow it down?"

Lois blushed at the realisation "You mean Clark did this? No he is not that romantic, or at least I didn't think he was."

Oliver replied. "I don't know for sure, but I would place a bet on it. After all he barely left your bedside since you were admitted two days ago."

Lois was surprised, "You mean he stayed with me for two days. Where is he now?"

"I would say about 25 meters down the corridor getting a cup of coffee. I have just passed him." Oliver smiled. "By the way, has the doctor come back with any test results yet?"

"I have barely woken up so I have not seen him." Lois said.

"Well, Lo. He is a great doctor, the best in Metropolis. He will get to the bottom of what happened." Oliver announced, fully aware of what had transpired two days ago. But that was not going to be the version of events that Lois was going to hear.

"You know the doctor?"

"Considering he is my personal physician, I would say I know him pretty well. He is called Emil Hamilton."

Lois noticed Clark standing at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. How could he look this gorgeous and why had it taken her so many years to notice what was right in front of her nose all the time.

"Look I will leave you two alone." Oliver got up, kissed Lois on the cheek and smiled at Clark as he left the room.

Clark was thrilled that Lois had woken up. "Lo, Trust me to miss you waking up" he smiled, a smile that melted Lois 's heart.

"Well I'm awake now. I'm fine. I just need this Dr Hamilton to tell me what is wrong with me and then sign my release papers. I feel great now. It must have been that killer kiss I gave you, it must have overpowered my senses." Lois smirked.

Clark grabbed her hand. "I am so glad you are ok now. I was worried I would lose you and I couldn't bear that."

"I'm here now Clark and..." Lois sentence was interrupted by a man at the door.

"Ahem, am I disturbing something?" Emil Hamilton smiled. "Ms Lane, I am Emil Hamilton. How are you feeling?"

Lois replied eagerily. "Just desperate to be released. I hate hospitals. Any ideas what it was that caused me to faint."

"You had hypoglycaemia" Emil announced. "It meant your blood sugar plummeted and caused you to faint."

Lois was devastated. "Does this mean I have diabetes? Will I have to have injections.?" She hated needles.

"No, Ms Lane. This condition can affect anyone. You just have to make sure you have regular intake of carbohydrates."

Her face lit up. "you mean like Maple Donuts. You hear that Clark, I have to eat lots of maple donuts. There is a god. Can I go home, doc."

"Yes Ms Lane, you can, as long as Clark promises to keep an eye on you." Emil said, looking at Clark.

"That's great news doc." Lois was thrilled and jumped out of bed and started to pack her belongings. "By the way, Dr Hamilton. Where have we met before? I know you from somewhere but cannot put my finger on it."

"No, Ms Lane. I don't think we have met me before. Maybe you have seen me hanging out with Oliver." Emil replied, puzzled.

Lois went home but a few hours later, she was back in the Bullpen at the Daily Planet. She had never been one to sit at home when there were stories to write. Clark had tried to get Lois to rest but she was not having any of it.

She loved Clark when he fussed over her.

" Here. This is for you. You just got back from a trip to the hospital, not hawaii." Clark said concerned, offering her a maple donut " You need to take it slow."

Lois replied, snapping the bag from his grip. " I have hypoglycemia, . Not arthritis. Doc says as long as I eat every three hours, I'm gold. Happy?"

" Very. I almost lost you once. I don't want it to happen again. Lois, what are we doing?" Clark said as she stepped towards her.

" I'm eating a maple doughnut. And you're...kind of invading my personal space."

Lois looked at him oddly. Clark just came out and said it.

"I mean us. Lois and clark, clark and lois, as a couple."

Lois panicked. " Oh, cowboy! You just went from 10 to, like, 110 in 2 seconds flat. Let's just slow it down. You know, I-I still need to get my feet back under me."

" Well, you can lean on me for strength. I feel stronger when you're around, anyway." Clark gave her a loving gaze.

" Clark, I have done this dating thing wrong so many times."

" Then let's do it right. Let's take our time." Clark suggested.

Lois felt herself calming down, " Really? In that case... let's go get a real cup of coffee. And then we'll have lunch - the first of many. There will be ice cream and chalupas, picnics in the parkAnd you will take me to a monster-truck rally."

Lois and Clark stood side by side in the elevator, holding hands. Lois never wanted to let go. This was a start of a new chapter, one she didn't want to mess up...

Clark was thrilled that Lois was back to normal and was no longer experiencing those horrific flashes about her trip into the future. He had to admit it felt strange being in her mind, as though he was violating her thoughts.

The future version of himself was a mess – emotionally and physically. He was so glad that his Lois had returned, so he did not need to travel down that road.

The one part which kept repeating in his mind was the 'dodgy scene' as he had started to call it. The future Clark had certainly wasted no time in taking Lois to bed, but then again it could have been their last day ever. Clark was very confused by his feelings towards these events, and then he realised he was slightly jealous of his future self. He could see how deep the feelings Lois held for him went.

He chastised himself for being silly. He was not in competition with his future self. That version didn't exist anymore and would never again. Clark would not let himself turn into that.

The one good thing he did pick up from the flashes was the determination to get together with Lois. He had spent best part of a year dancing around his feelings, then getting back with Lana and recently he had made the move on Lois. She had responded and now they were officially a couple.

'Clark and Lois' had a nice ring to it, one he would never tire of hearing. They had agreed to take it slow. As much as Clark would like to re-enact the scene from the flashes, he knew taking their time was the best course of action. After all he had spent 5 years with Lana on and off and had only had sex with her a handful of times, depending on his/her superpower status.

He knew that he would have to confront his fears of making love to Lois with his powers but he decided to cross that bridge when they came to it. He was going to savour every moment he got to spend with this beautiful woman.

Lois definitely had an effect on him. He felt complete when he was with her. When he was with Lana there was something not right, something missing. Clark's thoughts went to his double life and how to deal with Lois and the Blur. He was not going to tell her until he felt the time was right.

Lois was floating. Clark had finally asked her out. She had freaked at his suggestion of becoming a couple, but then he asked if they could take it slow. That was like music to her ears. Clark was the most patient man she knew and would wait until she was ready. What was the rush anyway, they had their whole lives ahead of them and Clark was not going anywhere.

Just then, Bonnie Tyler broke into song. It was the Blur.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lois, I heard what happened to you and I just want to check you are ok. You had me worried." The Blur asked.

"Thanks for your concern. It means a lot." Lois went onto to explain what had happened.

She felt a little uncomfortable talking to the Blur tonight. She did not know why but she felt as if she was betraying Clark. What would he say if he knew they talked on a regular basis. Clark had shown his jealous side before and it was not pretty.

Lois told herself that Clark had nothing to worry about, after all her relationship with the Blur was purely platonic, wasn't it. She had feelings for him, but she put this down to gratefulness for all the times he had saved her life. It was not like she was cheating on Clark.

"I'm glad you are ok" the Blur said.

"Blur can I ask you a question, why did you choose me to be your confidante?" Lois inquired.

This knocked Clark off balance. What should he say? Because he loved her and wanted to be with her all time. No he had to cover his feelings. This was getting awkward so he made a decision.

"It is because I trust you." The Blur suggested.

"I'm honoured but do you confide in anyone else. Sorry if I am getting personal." Lois was blushing, luckily he could not see.

"Well, there wasn't until recently. I have a special lady in my life who I share things with."

"You mean a girlfriend?" Lois asked

"Yeah, something like that." The Blur replied.

"That's great that you found someone because you must get lonely with your lifestyle." Lois was mad.

How could he unmask himself to someone else. She was jealous of this girl. She felt a bond with the Blur but now this was threatened by this other woman. What could she do? She did not even know the Blur by sight, yet here she was having strong feelings of jealous. But it was Clark she loved. This was getting to much for her.

"Look Blur, I am beat after the past few days and need to get to bed."

"Ok, Lois. Glad you are ok"

Clark hung up. This is getting stranger by the minute,he thought. He could tell Lois was annoyed by his 'other' girlfriend. Was it jealousy? Did this threaten all the feelings Lois had for him? Does Lois have feelings for the Blur? And if so, why did it bother him, as he was the Blur? Clark did not know what to think.

Lois fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her nightmares and flashes had gone away the last few nights, or at least she thought they had, but then she had a vivid but very fragmented dream about her and Clark in the barn...

_Clark: It's okay. I know this sounds crazy, but in a few moments, this will all be over._

_Lois: Okay, well, try me. My shock threshold is pretty high right now._

_Clark: It's too late, Lois. My whole life, I've seemed different._

_Lois: Some people spend their entire lives looking for a way to stand out... to be a person that anybody would call special. When you first told me who you were... my thought was, "anyone but Clark."_

_Clark: Lois, you don't have to explain. I get it._

_Lois: No, you don't. How can someone with x-ray vision be so blind? I've been down the hero road before. And every time, I made a giant u-turn. But this... this was different._

_Lois: And when you hit your reset button... ...you're not gonna tell me your secret, are you?_

_Clark: I'm sorry._

_Lois: That's okay. Why should I think I'm special? Clark... I understand._

_Clark: Lois, you don't understand. It's because you are special. I have to go._

Lois had woken up early that morning. What shocked her was the vividness of her dream. Normally she could recall odd details of a dream, but this particular dream had stuck in her mind down to the outfit she was wearing.

The odd thing, it was as though she was in Clark's body. She could hear his voice but was seeing things from his point of view.

This was nothing like the flashes she had experienced in the past few weeks, it was not dark and threatening. Those flashes had stopped during her time in the hospital and had been replaced by these dreams. She realised she was overreacting and that these were simple dreams. Maybe it was because she had embarked on a relationship with Clark.

Lois thought about the day ahead. It was the weekend and Clark had asked her to come to the Farm for a surprise. Well not so much a surprise as Clark had admitted he wanted them to go horse riding .

Lois had liked horse riding as a child, but when she was ten she fell off a horse and broke her wrist. From that day she had always been scared to get back on a horse. Clark pleaded with her with those big blue eyes and she could not say no. Clark loved horse-riding, probably due to the times he rode with Lana.

Lois fell back asleep and started dreaming again. This time she was riding a horse, well at least Clark was. It was another one from his point of view, it was almost like she was watching it on TV. She noticed that ahead of Clark was a white horse and it was being ridden by Lana. It was as though they were having a race to see who could get back to the Kent Farm first.

This dream was very fragmented and disjointed. Next thing she knew Clark and Lana were standing next to the windmill that overlooked the farm...

_Lana: It's good to know I can still beat you at something. Thanks for the afternoon,_

_Clark. Champagne, truffles -it wasn't even my birthday._

_Clark: Overkill?_

_Lana: No, I loved it. But normally, that kind of romance comes with a tag that says,  
>"Sorry I wrecked your car," or, "I accidentally slept with your sister."<em>

_Clark: Well, to be honest, Lana, lately, you've seemed a little distant._

_Lana: Guess I've been busy. Finally get a chance to make this relationship work. It's not a big deal. Just getting used to the new life.  
><em>  
>Next thing Lana was holding a piece of green rock, standing over Clark who looked in agony. Then the windmill and Lana was struck by lightning. The windmill collapsed and Lana caught it as though it was a toy.<p>

Lois woke up with a start. What was she doing having dreams about Lana. Lana was long gone and Clark had never mentioned her since she left. She understood the horse riding part of the dream as she was very stressed about getting in the saddle again.

After breakfast Lois headed to the farm to go horse riding. Clark heard the car come up the driveway and went out to meet Lois. He opened her door and helped her out. Lois considered Clark a true gentleman. He always opened doors for her. Some people may find it over the top but she secretly loved it.

She put her arms around him and gave him a deep loving kiss which he reciprocated even more passionately. She could kiss him forever.

Lois decided not to tell Clark about her dreams because she did not want to mention Lana to Clark. Maybe she was still a little insecure about his long term relationship with Lana. When she returned at Chloe's wedding, it was like someone had pulled the rug from underneath her feet.

Lois never did find out what happened whilst she was in Star City and why Lana fled town. In fact she had decided not to ask. 'Look forward, not back' was her motto and here was Clark, her boyfriend dragging her to the stables where the two horses were waiting.

"You ready, Lo." He said as he gave her the reins of a white horse, the very same horse she had dreamt about this morning. She had never seen it around the farm before.

"where did this horse come from, Clark?" Lois asked

Clark smiled, "Let me introduce you to Brandy. She actually belongs to Katie Powell. As you probably know she has a new boyfriend who lives out of town. She normally keeps her at her own house but when she goes away to visit him, she asked to leave her here so she can be looked after and has company."

"I have never seen the horse before. She has been going out with that boyfriend for a while, hasn't we."

"This is the first time since 2007 we have boarded Brandy, as her little sister came for a few years to live with her. Anyway Brandy is a great starter horse and Katie said anyone could ride her."

Lois was freaked out but didn't show it. This was definitely the same horse she had dreamt about a few hours ago. What the hell was happening to her mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Lois wondered if she had just had a stressful few weeks and was suffering these vivid dreams as a side effect. She decided to put them to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on staying upright on Brandy. Clark was right about the horse. She was so gentle and reassuring to ride. In fact Lois had to admit she was enjoying the ride.

Clark gestured for them to stop by a tree in a field. He had a picnic and rug already packed. He was prepared for everything. He helped Lois off the horse and sat under the tree.

After they had finished eating, they lay down on the rug. It was a beautiful day, slighly on the chilly side but Clark snuggled up to her to keep her warm. This was her idea of heaven. It felt like this is where she belonged, so much so she ended shutting her eyes and dozing off.

Lois could see Lana with a big grin on her face, sitting under that very same tree, hugging into Clark.

_Lana: Are you okay?_

_Clark: Yeah, I'm great._

_Lana: You know, I can always tell when you're being less than truthful._

_Clark: It's just that... I've waited for this for so long, for us. I just don't want it to go away._

_Lana: I'm not going anywhere._

_Clark: Neither am I. So, uh, does this mean you're officially my date to Lex's wedding?_

_Lana: Only after we officially tell Chloe about our change in status. Clark, I've been avoiding her all day._

_Clark: All right, just let me tell her. Chloe and I agreed that we'd be upfront about things like this._

_Lana: Well, I'm sure if we're honest, she'll be fine.  
><em>  
>Lois eyes shot open. She looked at Clark and just blurted it out. "Why did you pick this particular tree?"<p>

Clark was puzzled by her question. "Why do you ask? I used to come here a lot. It was my place to think."

"You mean you used to come with Lana, didn't you?" Lois was annoyed.

"Well, yes once or twice but mostly by myself when I wanted to think. It is so quiet up here and free of distractions." Clark replied.

Lois wanted to continue this discussion but felt it was better to back down.

"Lana is still important to you, isn't she?" Lois asked with an accusing tone.

"Lois, what's this about? I have barely thought about Lana since she left. I admit I did love her, or rather was infatuated by her, but people often are with their first love."

"Come and lie back down, Lois." Clark patted the spot next to him.

That smile was a killer. Lois lay down a bit guarded at first but then Clark started nuzzling her neck and she felt any resolution to be annoyed at him disappear.

Trying not to sound obvious Lois brought up the subject of Lex. She needed to find out if he had been married before Lana. She had known Lex but certain things that happened in the years before she arrived in Smallville had been hushed up.

"Sorry didn't mean to bring up Lana. I know you are not in love with her still. Luckily you didn't end up marrying her. I'm sure she only married Lex for the money. Then again Lex must have loved her enough to marry her. I'm sure there were plenty of women before Lana who could have become Mrs Luthor."

Clark knew Lois liked a gossip so did not questions her motives for asking the question.

"No Lana was his first wife that I know about. He almost married a doctor called Helen Bryce in 2003 but it didn't work out." Clark smiled.

Lois was really worried now. This all tied in with her dream. She had no idea about this tree or Helen Bryce prior to this vision. There was something going on and she wanted to know what, so she went to see the one person who may be able to help her.

Emil Hamilton was sitting engrossed in a thesis he was writing when he heard the door open and shut quickly.

"Clark, what do you want now?" Emil smirked

The reply came "Clark, why would he be here?" Emil turned round to find Lois looking at him, puzzled.

"I just thought might be back with concerns about you. He was very worried about you." Emil tried to cover himself.

"But, Dr Hamilton, as you said it was simple hypoglycaemia. Why would Clark still be worried about me" Lois asked forcefully.

"Lois, why don't you speak with Clark. This is nothing to do with me, ask him why he is worried."

Emil announced, hoping Lois would take his advice and he could get a chance to ring forewarn Clark.

Lois blurted out. "Doc, but whatever it was is still affecting me. I am having dreams."

Emil looked surprised, "I don't know what you mean. If you tell me more about these dreams, I may be able to help."

Lois trusted him for some reason. "I started having dreams last night. It is like watching a TV program of Clark's life. I am seeing his memories."

"Ms Lane, you have had a stressful time recently with your three week memory loss. It will cause you to have vivid dreams." Emil explained

"But I am seeing things that I knew nothing about. How can you explain that?" Lois said going onto explain her dreams.

"I can't explain the human mind but it does some funny things. A remark by someone else can trigger subconscious thoughts hidden deep down within the mind."

Lois pondered what he was saying and decided he was probably right.

"Ms Lane, I am sure you are fine, but let me know if anything else happens."

"Thanks, Dr Hamilton. I would be grateful if you could not tell Clark about this – confidentiality and all."

"Please call me Emil. Here is my personal number, if you need anything."

"Thanks, Emil. I will"

Lois left. Emil was a little concerned by what Lois had said. Had Clark's memories somehow downloaded into her mind whilst Clark was connected to her. He decided he would maintain her privacy. Clark would not find out, unless it was necessary. He would just have to keep a close eye on Lois.

The talk with Emil had helped her put any doubts to the back of her mind. It was obviously the new relationship with Clark that was giving her the vivid dreams. No doubt the dreams would stop when she had calmed down about Clark being her boyfriend.  
>At the moment her mind was all over the place. Out of all this though, she knew one thing, she loved Clark with all of her heart. There was no-one else and there never would be.<p>

Lois got a text from Clark asking if she wanted to go over the farm to watch a movie. Of course she agreed because it meant spending time with him.

She arrived at 7pm, armed with the usual bucketloads of popcorn and hotdogs. She loved these nights even before Clark and her became an item. It reminded her of the time she lived with the Kents, when Jonathan was still alive. A tear formed in her eye at that thought, then her mind wandered.

She (Clark) was sitting with his mom on the day of his dad's funeral...

_Martha: I guess it's time, then._

_Clark: I'm sorry._

_Martha: Sit down. Clark...I know you're blaming yourself, but this was not your fault._

_Clark: How can you say that? I went back to save Lana. And now Dad's gone._

_Martha: Do you think you could have chosen between 'em if you'd the chance?_

_Martha: Clark... a heart beats only so many times in a life. Your father used his more than anyone I know._

_Clark: I just don't know how I'm supposed to be the man he wanted me to be without him here._

_Martha: You're his son. You know what's right and wrong. And whether your father is here with us or not... you're a man he's proud of... a man he could look up to. And something tells me he won't be the only one._

_Clark: Can I help you with this? I love you, Mom._

_Martha: I love you, too.  
><em>  
>"Lois, are you ok?" Clark said as he brought her over a cup of coffee.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the movie marathons we used to have with your parents when I lived here. Maybe I'm just getting over sentimental. I really miss your parents, Clark."

"Yeah, me too. Dad especially, at least I can visit mom." Clark replied forgetting that Lois did not know about his twice weekly visit to Washington DC

"It was tough for you when your dad died wasn't it. I always got the feeling you blamed yourself, but I never knew why." Lois said tenderly.

Clark's expression went serious. "I have always blamed myself for his death. It has got easier over the years, but it was my fault."

"How can you think that Clark? How could you have caused his death?" Lois asked

Clark suddenly looked at her intensely. She knew that look, it was usually when he wanted to tell her something major or drop a bombshell, but then his face changed back. Lois knew Clark well enough to know he wanted to tell her something but felt the need to hold back.

"Clark, what is it? You can tell me anything." Lois said as she grabbed him, but he turned round and walked away from her.

"Lois, can we leave this. Let's get back to our film night." Clark's eyes pleaded with her to let the issue go.

Lois could see the devastation and felt guilty that she had pursued it this far, but she needed to get to the bottom of her memories.

"Ok, Clark, lets watch the film." Lois said

Clark's expression went back one of his tender smiles. Lois sat down on the couch and gestured for Clark to sit next to her.

"Star Wars, I never knew you were a fan, Lo." Clark inquired.

"Well, Smallville, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. You are just going to have to try and find out." Lois teased.

Clark could see Lois's body language was giving him the 'come-on' and who was he to argue. After all he would not want to upset Lois so early into their relationship.

He leaned over and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. Lois kissed him back even harder. Lois lay down on the couch and pulled Clark down onto her. Soon he was lying on top of her.

There was a problem though. Lois and Clark were more than happy with the 'take it slow' arrangement but it was obvious their bodies had different ideas. It was as though they were no longer in control of their actions.

"Lois, we can't do this." Clark said, as he tried to pull away from Lois, but for someone with super strength was not managing very well.

His lips collided with hers again and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They were heading up her shirt, trying to unfasten buttons at the same time.

Lois drove him crazy. He wanted her so much, even more so since witnessing the potential of what Lois and him could experience. He was slowly losing the battle but then Lois pulled away.

"Sorry, Clark. We agreed, but I don't know how long I can hold out for." Lois stated.

"It will be worth the wait, Lois. I want our first time to be special. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Clark kissed her tenderly, as he got up to refill the popcorn

'Hurt her', what a strange comment to make. Then another memory hit her...  
><em><br>Chloe: So I know you didn't come by this late at night to drop off this press release.  
>What happened?<em>

_Clark: Well... everything was fine between Lana and I..._

_Chloe: Okay, Clark._

_Clark: now it's like our...sex...life... has been on hiatus._

_Chloe: Oh. Uhh. I know I'm gonna regret asking this question, but, um... why?_

_Clark: 'Cause it just takes some time for me to adjust my abilities to new...situations._

_Clark: Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not sure what would happen. I mean, if I couldn't control myself -_

_Clark: It's not funny._

_Clark: I think I got used to lying Lana when were friends. Now it's different._

_Clark: Well, I can't just tell her. It's too risky._

_Chloe: Okay, fine, Clark. Then don't tell her about it, but your game needs to switch from defense to offense because, sooner or later, Lana's gonna start asking all the wrong people all the right questions. _

This finished it for Lois, she was going to pay another visit to Emil, but first she needed to talk to Chloe.

When Lois headed home after the movie, Chloe was still up.

"Hi Cuz." Lois said cheerfully

"Someone has had a good night!" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, I love movie nights at the Kents, you should come next time. There is plenty of popcorn."

"The word 'gooseberry' springs to mind. I'm sure Clark would be thrilled to have me there." Chloe added.

"He wouldn't mind. It might stop things going too far." Lois smiled

" Too far..., ah you mean this 'taking it slow' plan." Chloe said

Lois looked surprised. "Clark told you? Does he tell you everything, Then again you two are best friends so I expect he would tell you. Hope he doesn't go into all the gory details, not that there have been any between us, you understand."

Chloe smiled. "You would be surprised what Clark tells me. I remember one night I had to stop him giving me the details of him and Lana."

"Tell me more... You can't leave it there." Lois was eager to hear more.

"It was nothing really, just one night at the Planet Clark came in and tried to talk to me about him, Lana and you know what. Anyway I told not to tell me anymore."

Lois recoiled when she realised this was the flash she had seen.

"What's wrong, Lo?" Chloe was concerned.

"It's nothing, just maybe a bit uncomfortable hearing about Clark and Lana's sex life, but then again I did ask." Lois replied

There was something major going on in Lois's head. The other thing that struck her was she could not remember the content of her gruesome flashes. She remembered she had dark, horrific dreams in the past few weeks, but could not remember what happened in them. She felt like someone had wiped her memories but planted these new dreams.

Lois could not settle. She took herself to bed and pulled Emil's card out of her bag. She dialled his cell number.

"Emil, it's Lois. I need to see you now."

Emil was half asleep. "Ms Lane, can it wait till the morning.?"

"Someone has wiped my memories and these flashes are getting worse. I need to know what happened to me." Lois pleaded.

Emil arranged for her to meet him at the hospital.

Lois was looking edgy when she arrived. Emil gave her a coffee and told her to sit on his couch.

"So Ms Lane, what has happened?"  
>"After my 3 week disappearing act, I started to have dark and threatening dreams and flashes." Lois said<p>

"What were they about?" Emil asked

"That's just it. I am sure I could have told you up until last week, but now I cannot remember their content, just how scary they were." Lois added

"I still think it is part of your memory loss from your three weeks away." Emil said hoping Lois would believe her.

Lois explained how she was still seeing things she never knew about. She was pacing up and down the room.

Emil could see that Lois was an emotional wreck and that these dreams were having a dramatic effect on her mental state. He made a medical judgement...

"Ms Lane, sit down. There are things you need to know."

Lois sat down. "please call me Lois and I'm all ears."

"Tess Mercer found out about these flashes you were having after you went missing. She seemed to have tapped into Dr Evans case files and arranged for you to be kidnapped from the hospital after you fainted at the Planet."

Emil continued. "She hooked you up to some kind of meteor powered device which transferred your memories into her mind. Clark found you and in the process of disconnecting you from the machine he got one of the electrodes stuck in his hand. This formed a link between you and him."

Lois was amazed at what she was hearing but wanted Emil to continue. "Go on..."

"He saw some of your memories and they were horrific and a danger to your well-being so I wiped them. In the process, somehow, Clark's memories may have been downloaded in their place. I believe you are having flashes of Clark's memories."

"How the hell could that happen." Lois exclaimed

"I honestly don't know but we need to get Clark over here and work out how to take the memories away."

"I don't mean to be blunt but you are not getting anywhere near my head. Will these memories harm me?" Lois asked

"I don't believe so, but this is unchartered territory for me. I would hypothesize from my limited knowledge that they may just disappear at some point." Emil suggested.

"Emil, in that case, I will ask you to respect my confidentiality and do not tell Clark about this."

"I would beg you to reconsider, Lois"

"They are my wishes. I will tell Clark in my own time. They are my memories now."

"I will respect your wishes as I have no choice if I want to remain as a doctor, but would you let me keep an eye on you." Emil asked.

"Ok, Emil. I will let you know anything that happens. I'm sure the mind of Clark Kent cannot be that interesting."

You would be surprised, Emil thought to himself.

Lois did not know if she was doing the right thing. She wanted to tell Clark but also wanted to continue to see his memories. She knew she was invading his private thoughts but it was so addictive...


	3. Chapter 3

Lois had spent half the night awake after her meeting with Emil and it was praying on her mind. Lois had decided to tell Clark everything tonight. After all they were always honest with each other, especially since they became a couple.

She planned to go over the farm and make him dinner. She warned Emil that he may get a phonecall so he could explain things to Clark. Everything was in place until her cell bleeped with a message alert. It was Clark, he was texting from the airport to say that Tess had asked him to go to Star City with her for a conference.

Tess was not exactly top of Lois' Christmas card list especially on hearing that she was behind the kidnapping and the mind machine fiasco. She definitely had an obsession with Clark. Quite why, Lois had never worked out.

Lois was fascinated with Clark because she loved him, but why was Tess so interested in a farmer from Hicksville. Maybe she fancied him. Lois knew Clark had no feelings for Tess but was a little uncomfortable by the way he listened to everything she asked of him.

It would just have to wait until tomorrow night. Lois texted Clark back to let him know she was going to stay at the Farm that night to keep Shelby company.

Her mind drifted to conversation must have had with Tess

_Clark: This isn't your battle._

_Tess: So you admit that it's yours. Clark, don't you see that I'm doing this all for you?_

_Clark: For me?_

_Tess: Yes._

_Clark: You're so delusional, you put together a small army to make some fictional prophesy come true._

_Tess: Clark, the mark of a true hero is somebody who's willing to sacrifice his own personal morality to help keep the world safe._

_Clark: No one has the right to choose who lives and dies. I was beginning to think that you were different from Lex. I was wrong._

_Tess: The difference... is that he turned his back on you. But I still believe. I understand... ...that if everyone was more like you, the world would be a better place. But the truth is that that's out of your hands now.  
><em>  
>The mystery was deepening. There was obviously something between Tess and Clark. Why was Clark a hero in Tess' eyes. What had he done. Lois was puzzled. She had to find out more and the best way to do that was to try and focus on the memories which could give her answers. She concluded that these memories that she recalled were being triggered by what she was thinking about at the time.<p>

Emil asked if she would meet for lunch. Lois liked and trusted him. There was something about him. When she arrived at the coffee shop in Metropolis he was already tucking into a sandwich. He asked Lois what she wanted. She was not hungry, so she had a coffee.

"So, anymore flashes." Emil inquired.

"Just one, involving a conversation between Clark and Tess and she was calling him a hero." Lois replied.

"Oh, I see." Emil reacted, trying to pretend it was news to him.

Lois could see that Emil was nervous –the bead of sweat running down his forehead was a surefire sign that he was letting on more than he knew.

"Emil, could you tell me again how you and Clark met. You knew him before my recent admission to hospital didn't you?" Lois was determined to get some answers.

"Ok, yes I have known Clark for about a year." Emil admitted.

"How did you meet him? Why,?" Lois pressed the matter further.

"Lois, I cannot answer any questions about my relationship with Clark. I have a duty to respect patient confidentiality as you so rightly pointed out yesterday." Emil smiled.

Emil was right. Lois had no right to ask him to betray Clark's confidence. It did not matter, she would find out. She managed to trigger a memory.

_Clark: Chloe. Look, I don't like you going outside alone, not when Doomsday could be so nearby._

_Chloe: Clark, it's just outside. Trust me, if he comes back, I'll holler._

_Emil: I know all that she's been through must be taking its toll, but I think something else is going on with her._

_Clark: Why would you say that?_

_Emil: Her feelings for Davis Bloome may be stronger than she's telling you. Last week, she came to me, desperate to cure him._

_Clark: She didn't tell me that._

_Emil: Well, that's not surprising, Clark. When it comes to affairs of the heart, everyone uses secrets and lies to protect the ones they love.  
><em>  
>Emil noticed that Lois was in a trance.<p>

"Lois, are you ok?"

Lois snapped out of it and looked at Emil.

"Don't worry you do not need to tell me anything, I have just had a flash of you, Clark and Chloe discussing Davis Bloome. It seems I can pick and choose which memories to see."

Emil was worried. It would not take long for Lois to figure out everything about Clark and his heritage. Maybe that would not be such a bad thing, he could see how deep Clark's feelings ran for Lois and she could handle all his secrets. It would be better when Lois could tell Clark about her memory flashes and then perhaps he would tell her of his accord.

"When are you telling Clark?" Emil asked outright.

"You were right last night. I had planned to tell Clark tonight but he is on his way to Star City with Tess and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I am not going to tell him over the phone." Lois suggested.

"Ok, I'm glad you finally have seen sense."

After her meeting had concluded, she headed back to the Farm. The drive back always reminded her of her time living with Clark, she decided to play some Whitesnake. They were one of those groups that had songs to match every mood. Not that Clark agreed, he always moaned when she put their greatest hits on in the car. He obviously had no appreciation for good music and could not understand her obsession with whitesnake. Well it was his loss. Just then she found her mind wandering...

_Lois: Oliver's history. Actually, Mrs. K, can you give us a couple minutes?_

_Martha: Yeah. Um, I-I'll be upstairs._

_Lois: Here we find ourselves - all alone. Wow. How did I never notice what big, strong hands you have?_

_Clark: What's going on, Lois?_

_Lois: Well, you know me. I'm not very good with words, so... people don't think Whitesnake sings power ballads, but they do._

_Clark: You made me a mix cd._

_Lois: Yeah. I will kill you if you tell anyone this, but... there is nothing that I love more than slow-dancing with some big, strong arms around me... just like yours, Smallville._

What the hell was going on. She worked out that must have happened when Clark and her were under the influence of the dodgy meteor laced lipstick, but what was Clark doing remembering what was happening. He swore that he could not remember a thing. Maybe it was a repressed memory and the 'mind-swop' had brought it to the front of his mind. She decided to see what else happened on that night.

_Lois: Nothing screams romance like a dusty newspaper office. Come on. You can do better than this._

_Clark: I was planning on it._

_Lois: Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a little sudden? I mean, all this time, one kiss, and all of a sudden, you like me? No, I mean it. This is for real, isn't it?_

_Clark: Oh, yeah, this couldn't be more real._

_Lois: Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Wait. I knew I'd kissed you before - in the alley. You're Green Arrow._

_Clark: Hardly -I was just pretending to be so you wouldn't know it was Oliver._

_Lois: Oliver? Oh, my God. All those times he disappeared._

_Lois: What is my deal with emotionally unavailable weekend warriors? Thank God I finally found a normal guy._

_Clark: What do you mean "normal"? Oliver's not even in the same league as me._

_Lois: You don't have to be macho just for me. I like the dorky farm-boy thing_

_Clark: Dorkier than a hood and a quiver? Just because I don't wear a costume and splash my face all over the papers -_

_Lois: Clark! So what if your signature move is driving a tractor? I think it's adorable._

_Clark: You know, Lois, I think that it's time for you to meet the real Clark Kent._

The 'real' Clark Kent. Lois was starting to wonder if she knew Clark at all. Everyone else seemed to know more about him than she did. And was she hearing right when she heard that Clark had pretended to be Green Arrow. So it was Clark who had kissed her in that alley. She was so embarrassed, as she had told Clark to his face how good a kisser he was.

Lois needed to know more. She was going to find out everything about her boyfriend. Maybe it was the nosey reporter within her making her determined to seek the truth, but then she realised if she was going to pursue a future with Clark she needed to know everything about him. He was obviously keeping secrets but what were they?

Lois arrived back at the Farm and decided to relax and see if she could trigger some more memories. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Soon she was seeing Chloe and Clark walking down main street having a discussion...

_Chloe: Yeah. And for the cherry on top, you get to tell Lois the truth and still know her reaction._

_Clark: All of this made one thing very clear, Chloe - Lois can never know who I really am._

_Chloe: Clark, is it safe to say that maybe another benefit from protecting your secret getting to protect your getting hurt? _

Then the scene flashed to one of Clark and Kara talking in the barn...  
><em><br>Kara: So, did your adventure with Lois end with you telling her your secret?_

_Clark: Not exactly. All I ever wanted was to keep Lois away from my secret. But yesterday, that nearly got her killed._

_Kara: You want your cousin's two cents? Lois can handle it. She's tough... and strong. You wouldn't have let her get so close if you didn't think so, too._

_Clark: I was beginning to miss these family lectures._

_Kara: I'm leaving Smallville_.

Then onto Lex and Clark in some sort of what looked like an ice structure.

_Lex: It's a brilliant disguise, Clark. You don't even need a mask._

_Clark: I'm not your enemy, Lex. I've never done anything to hurt you._

_Lex: You didn't trust me. With everything you had, with everything you could do, did you ever think about what we could have accomplished together? I would have helped you become a hero._

_Clark: When have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?_

_Lex: Right now. I'm doing this for the world. I have to protect the human race._

_Clark: This is my life. You have no right to control it!_

_Lex: It's my birthright! After all my sacrifices, after all the pain, I finally understand. I was being prepared for a much greater destiny. Everything led me to this moment._

_Clark: And we're both here. We're in that moment. And what happens next is your choice. But no one is controlling you, Lex. No one is forcing you to do this.  
><em>  
>Who was Clark – some sort of savior. No he wasn't, he was Clark from a farm in Smallville. But why was everything referring to him as some sort of hero...<br>She needed to delve further.

Clark was really upset about not seeing Lois for two days. But this was made worse by the fact he had tried to call her, but the phone kept going to answerphone. He needed to hear her voice. Tess was starting to annoy him with these last minute requests to go away. Things were strained between him and Tess to start off with.

After all she had kidnapped Lois from the hospital and tried to get hold of her memories, all under the pretence she was doing it for him and to save mankind. This excuse was starting to wear a little thin. All Tess cared about was power.

He knew he should have reported her for shooting Stuart but she was his link to the whereabout of Zod. He tried to phone Lois again when he reached Star City but he got no reply. He decided to try and ring her as the Blur.

A groggy sounding answered the phone. "Hi, Blur"

"Lois, are you ok? You sound out of it?" The Blur asked with concern

"No, I'm fine. I was just asleep on the couch when you rang." Lois explained.

"As long as you are ok?" The Blur said

"Well, you could come and save me from myself and the thoughts I am having." Lois said without thinking. What was she doing saying things like that to a man she hardly knew.

"Oh, its nothing. I have just found out something about someone close which have left me puzzled and frankly upset." Lois stated.

"Anything I can help you with?" Blur asked in a panic. Did she mean him? What had she found out? He tried to delve further but Lois was not letting on.

"Look, it is a bad time at the minute, can we talk later." Lois said abruptly and hung up.  
>Lois went back into Clark's memories.<p>

It was a scene at the Farm house. Chloe and Clark were having a heated discussion  
><em><br>Chloe: Lois stopped by and found Shelby here alone with a dishful of food. Now, don't worry - I covered for you. But you should know that you're now on her radar._

_Clark: Thanks. I'll be more careful next time._

_Chloe: Dressed like that? Clark, what if I was Lois? She would take one look at you and realize that Clark Kent is The Blur._

_Clark: I told you - there is no Clark Kent._

_Chloe: No disrespect to your Kryptonian calling, but... coming back to feed the dog is about as human as it gets. Are you still reaching out to Lois as The Blur?_

_Clark: She told you?_

_Chloe: You're supposed to be training with Jor-El. Does he know you're still talking to her?_

Clark Kent is the Blur - no way. Lois had been through all this a few weeks ago when she accused Clark of having a double identity, but this theory was disproved when the Blur called her in the presence of Clark.

However Lois was sure that she heard Clark's voice when the Blur's voice modifier had that technical blip. How could she have been so naive – the Blur used a voice modifier, anyone could have impersonated him for that call. Her bets were on Chloe being the person on other end of the phoneline. After all her cousin seemed to be leading quite a double life. Everyone seemed to be leading a double life.

Lois was angry. She had dealt with her anger weeks ago when she first came up with the idea. Then, she had understood why Clark needed to keep it a secret from her and knew that he would tell her when he felt it was the right time.

However Clark had lied to her face when she asked him directly if he was the Blur. Why couldn't he tell her. Lois was starting to doubt herself again. Clark was not the Blur.

She decided to test the theory.

She picked up her phone and dialled Clark. He picked up.

"Clark, where are you?" Lois sounded desperate

"Star City, Lo. Why what's wrong?" Clark panicked.

"Clark, I need you now..." Lois pleaded

Before Lois had a chance to finish her sentence, Clark was standing in the kitchen with a wide eyed panic look in eyes. His expression soon changed to one of confusion and he realised he had revealed his secret.

"Lois, what... Let me explain." His eyes were begging for a chance to explain but Lois looked mad

"You lied to me. You told me you weren't the Blur. You looked into my eyes and denied it." Lois ranted.

"I can explain Lois, please sit down."

"Explain, explain about what – how everyone knew about your secret identity – Oliver, Lex, Clark, Chloe and Kara. "

"Lo..."

"Don't 'lo' me. You seem to tell anyone who wants to listen, apart from your girlfriend."

Lois was red with anger. "I bet you didn't even tell Lana. Is that why she left?"

Another memory came into her mind...

_Clark was in the barn as Lana approached up the stairs_

_Lana: Clark, please. I don't want to hurt you._

_Clark: Lex already took care of that. Did you talk to Dr. Grohl? Can he help us?_

_Lana: No._

_Clark: I'm gonna do everything I can to fix this, Lana. I will find a way for us to be together._

_Lana: Clark, he tried everything. He can't reverse the process. I love you. I always will. I know what I need to do with my life now. Life is... so precious... so beautiful. And to be able to protect that, that's an amazing gift. I know you feel the same way. What we have is beautiful. Clark, we made our choice on that roof. And I know we would do it again. Because both of us are driven to do this, even if we can't do it together._

_Clark: Don't leave. Don't leave again, Lana. Even if we can't be together, I want you in my life._

_Lana: That's where you're stronger than me. To... to see you... on the street every day... And not be able to touch you..._

_Clark was kissing Lana passionately, trying to hold onto her like his life depended on it. Lana pulled away from him._

_Lana: Clark._

_Lana: Goodbye, Clark._

_Lana: That night at the cemetery, when I introduced you to my mom and dad, you told me that I would never be alone... that my mom would always be watching over me. If we're in each other's hearts, Clark, I will always be with you. No matter what. I love you._

_Clark: I love you._

Lois' life fell apart when the realisation hit her. Lana and Clark had never fallen out of love. Lana left because she had to. Clark still loved her...

Clark did not know what to say. He needed to calm her down. He noticed when Lois went into a trance. Seconds later she came out of it and her expression changed to one of deep hurt...

"You bastard, you still love her. Lana had to leave. That scene in the barn when Lana left, you collapsed. You were devastated." Lois shouted

"How do you know about that?" Clark said with a shocked expression. He needed to convince Lois it was her he loved, Lana was history.

"So you're not denying it then..." Lois screamed. "We are over, do not come near me ever again, you disgust me..."

Lois ran out the house, her heart broken. Clark did not have the strength to follow her. He crumpled to the ground in tears...


	4. Chapter 4

**As angry as Lois was, she loved Clark no matter what. But now she felt as though Clark did not love her. She was obviously second choice to Lana. He still would have been with her if 'things' had not prevented them together. What those 'things' were did not really matter, Lois was not going to be Clark's rebound girl.**

**Lois had questions that needed answers. She realised that she was only seeing glimpses of memories and there could be things that were missing. She decided to go and see the one person who could answer her questions.**

**Chloe had just received a frantic phonecall off Clark, saying Lois had fled in a very emotional state after discovering his secret. She hung up promising to call him if she found out anything. The big mystery was how Lois had discovered his secret and how she seemingly knew about the barn breakup between Clark and Lana.**

**Just as she was about to try Lois on her cell, the door opened and in came a very bedraggled Lois. She had obviously been breaking her heart. Chloe promised she would call Clark, but it would have to wait. What she needed now was to have a heart to heart with Lois.**

**Clark was past worried. How had he let Lois walk out of the door, and more tragically out of his life. He had to find her. He could not face losing her like the last time. He had seen what his life would become without her – meaningless and empty.**

**He decided to go and see Emil at the hospital. He might be able to shed some light on matters. Within a second, he was standing in Emil's office.**

**"Don't you ever knock Clark. I could have had a patient in here." Emil suggested**

**"Remember I have x-ray vision, I can see through things. I did check before I came in." Clark replied.**

**"Emil, Lois is missing. I am worried she is in danger. Her mental state was not good. She has discovered my secret and seems to have a ringside seat of some of my most intimate memories. Could this have anything to do with the mind machine?" Clark pleaded to know.**

**"Look Clark. I have to protect patient confidentiality but if Lois is in danger, I suppose I can tell you a few things." Emil conceded**

**Emil went on, "When you got the electrode stuck in your hand and were linked with Lois, she downloaded some, if not all of your memories."**

**"But why didn't you tell me this had happened?" Clark asked.**

**"I did not know until a few days ago when Lois approached me with these visions she was having. She asked me not to tell you, but promised to tell you on your return from Star City tomorrow."**

**"Did she say what she had seen?" Clark inquired.**

**"She said she had seen you talking to Tess and me and you kept being referred to as having a destiny or becoming a hero. I can only conclude that she had a more specific memory to find out your double identity."**

**"Lois, we were so worried about you?" Chloe ran and hugged Lois**

**Lois pulled away from the embrace. "Who is we? You mean Clark?"**

**Chloe nodded. "He is in a right state. He did not want you to find out this way. He would have told you when the time was right."**

**"When would that have been Chloe – when we were married, had children on the way. It doesn't hurt me that Clark is the Blur. It only makes me love him more, what I do have a problem with is, that everyone else knew before me."**

**Lois started crying again**

**"He has never told anyone willingly. Lana, Oliver, Lex and me all found out by accident." Chloe defended him.**

_**Chloe: I wonder who's more freaked out right now: me, knowing I'm in a hospital where they get their medicine via dogsled, or you, finally finding out I know your secret.**_

_**Clark: How long have you known?**_

_**Chloe: I guess I've always had my suspicions. The quick exits, the miraculous recoveries, the lame excuses, but I think when I saw you catch a car like it was a beach ball, that kinda confirmed everything.**_

_**Clark: Why didn't you say anything?**_

_**Chloe: I figured if you wanted to tell me you were part of the super power persuasion, you would when you were ready. On your terms; not on mine.**_

_**Clark: You're a good friend, Chloe.**_

_**Chloe: Obviously not good enough.**_

_**Clark: There were so many times I wanted to tell you.**_

_**Chloe: Clark, I don't blame you. Loose lips sink ships and God knows I've sunk my share of flotillas. What about Lana? Does she know?**_

_**Clark: No.**_

_**Chloe: Well, I want you to know, I'll never be the iceberg to your Titanic, and your secret will never ever leave my lips. No matter what.**_****

**"You told him at the hospital that you knew, didn't you?" Lois exclaimed.**

**"How did you know that?" Chloe was in shock.**

**Lois went onto explain what had happened. It was strange though, Chloe did not look surprised, in fact she looked a little guilty.**

**"Chloe, I know that look. Why the look of guilt?"**

**"It's my fault. I insisted that we keep you and Clark hooked up for longer than Emil wanted. I did it for a reason." Chloe explained**

**"What reason, why was it so important, why were my memories so important?" Lois asked**

**"We needed to find out where you had been because it contained clues to prevent the end the world." Chloe was going to give Lois the diluted down version of events, but felt Lois would be able to handle the truth.**

**"Pardon me... the end of the world! What do you mean." Lois asked**

**"you travelled into the future Lois..." Chloe explained but before she could finish her sentence, Clark sped through the door. He saw Lois and the devastated look on her face.**

**"Lo, can we talk. I need to tell you everything, unless you know about it all already" Clark begged her.**

**Lois was in turmoil, all this information was swirling around in her head. She was so confused. She decided that Clark was the only person who could settle things her mind. She nodded to Clark.**

**"Take Lois to Watchtower. You two need time to talk." Chloe suggested**

**Clark scooped up Lois and blurred off...**

**Clark and Lois arrived at Watchtower. He set her down gently.**

**A wide eyed Lois walked around the massive room like a child walking around a candy store.**

**"What is this place?" Lois said**

**"It is Watchtower. Jimmy brought it for Chloe as a wedding gift. She spends most of her time here, keeping her eye on the city." Clark said quietly**

**Lois suddenly realised why they were here. She was going to take control of the situation. She needed answers.**

**"Right Clark, I need answers. So I am going to ask you some and I expect a truthful answer." Lois informed him.**

**Clark was shocked by Lois forthrightness, but decided to go along with anything she wanted. He needed her.**

**"Ok, Lo. Shoot"**

**"Please don't call me that, this does not change anything between. We are still history." Tears started to appear in her eyes.**

**Clark automatically went up to and put his arms around her. Lois responded, not thinking straight. He lifted up her chin, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. He needed to take all the hurt away and make Lois feel better. He could not bear to see her upset.**

**Lois' resolve was fading away quickly. How could Clark have this effect on her. Why couldn't she see that this was wrong and she needed to stop this now. The kisses became more passionate and feverish. Just then a memory hit her...**

_**Lana: Meet me up on the rooftop.**_

_**Clark: Lana! I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?**_

_**Lana: I've never felt better, Clark.**_

_**Clark: It's because you're wearing that suit, Lana. You have powers, and the last time that happened, it didn't end well.**_

_**Lana: I'm different now. This time I've prepared myself.**_

_**Clark: Those months that you were gone, why didn't you tell me what you were doing?**_

_**Lana: You would have never let me go through with it.**_

_**Clark: Because it's dangerous, Lana. It's never been tested on humans.**_

_**Lana: Give Lex credit where credit is due. When it comes to all things scientific, he's pulled off the impossible on more than one occasion. Clark, you don't have to protect me anymore. You don't have to worry about me.**_

_**Clark: How can you say that, Lana? We have no idea what's gonna happen.  
>Lana: Exactly. And that's why it's so important to live in the present. Whatever happened in the past and whatever happens in the future, it doesn't matter.<strong>_

_**Clark: It does matter, Lana. It matters if you get hurt**_

_**Lana: I know how much you care about me. You always have. That's why when I came back for Chloe's wedding, I... I didn't think we could be together. Clark... the last thing I wanted was to be some distraction in your life.**_

_**Clark: You're not a distraction. You never were.**_

_**Lana: I'm not anymore. Clark, nothing can hurt me anymore. You and I are equals now, and together, we can help make the world a better place. Unless that's not what you want.**_

_**Clark: No, Lana, that's exactly what I want. But it's a dream, Lana. We both know dreams normally don't come true.**_

_**Lana: There's never been anything normal about us. **_****

**Lois pulled away from him, and gave him the most heartbreaking look of betrayal that Clark had ever seen**

**"Why did you do it Clark? Why did you lead me on and then break my heart. Lana is the love of your life. What am I second best because you can't be with her." Lois was devastated**

**"You were never second best, you have to believe me." Clark begged her to listen**

**"Cut the crap Clark. Memories don't lie and I have just seen your little lovefest on the Daily Planet roof" Lois said forcefully. "I thought we felt a connection at the wedding. We almost kissed."**

**"I felt something too." Clark admitted**

**"Well obviously not anything important, because within five minutes of me leaving for Star City, you were shacked up with your ex-girlfriend."**

**"Lois, I know you don't believe me but it is you I love. It took me a long time to admit my feelings. Then I finally realised them, they hit me like a freight train. I was missing what was right in front of me all the time. Everything has become clear in my life. I know what my destiny is, and it includes you." Clark sounded sincere.**

**But Lois could not let down her barriers and let him in again. She could not bear to be hurt by anyone else, especially by someone she loved so much.**

**"I am not going to let you hurt me further down the road. It's over Clark. You will let me down like everyone else has in my life."**

**"Lois, please I beg you to reconsider. Without you I am nothing. We can work through this" Clark pleaded.**

**"Clark, don't do this. I need to close this chapter of my life and move on. I would appreciate if you would not make my life too uncomfortable at work. We are still work colleagues, but that is all we will ever be in future. I will see you at work tomorrow."**

**Both Lois and Clark went their separate ways, not knowing what the future would hold for them. Lois realised that she had not come away with any answers from this meeting with Clark but at least she had come away with her heart intact, or had she?**

**Clark headed back to the Farm. He had lost the person he loved most in the world. Life seemed pointless. He opened the door to find a visitor, who ran up and hugged him.**

**"Hi, Clark."**

**"Mom, what have I done. I've lost her." Clark clung onto his mom, and started sobbing uncontrollably.**

**Martha was worried. He must be talking about Lois. Had something happened to her.**

**"Clark, is it Lois? Is she ok?" Martha panicked. Lois was like a daughter to her. She had been over the moon when she heard they had become a couple.**

**Clark told his mom everything. Martha said she would not interfere in Clark's life, as he was a grown man, but this was different. She was not going to let the ghost of Lana rip away the one chance of happiness Lois and Clark had.**

**The next morning was business as usual at the Planet. Lois was already there when Clark arrived. He had brought her a doughnut, something he had done since they started working together. He had told himself, if they could not be lovers, he would have to settle with friendship.**

**It was great to have his mom back for a few days. She promised him everything would work out. Why did he have the sneaking suspicions that his mom had something up her sleeve.**

**"Morning Lois.!" Clark said trying to sound cheerful.**

**Lois smiled at him, but deep down was a little upset to say the least. Why did he sound so cheery. Obviously he was over her already.**

**Clark did not know how long he could do this. He was supposed to sit opposite the woman he loved everyday without being able to touch her. To make matters worse Lois had arrived with a massive vase containing a fake flower arrangement. It even had red stones in the bottom – how tacky could you get. She had placed it on the desk between her and Clark, no doubt to act as a barrier between them.**

**"What's up with this printer" Lois said, as she ripped off the top cover and paper flew around the bullpen.**

**"Do you want me to have a look?" Clark asked as he moved towards her.**

**Lois recoiled "No, I will just send it to the copyroom to print."**

**Clark backed off and went to sit down in his chair. Lois got up without saying a word and headed off to pick up her prints.**

**For some reason, Clark found himself following her. He followed her in the copy room and locked the door behind him. His eyes glowed red momentarily..**


	5. Chapter 5

Lois turned around when she heard the door being locked. All she could see was Clark with an evil, but very attractive grin on his face. It was a little reminiscent of his expression during their 'forgotten' moments at the Daily Planet on that Valentine's Day. What was he up to?

Lois looked at him with puzzled look and asked him "What do you want from me, Clark?"

"I want you, and I know you want me. If you don't I want to hear you say you don't want me." Clark said as he walked up behind her and put his large arms around her.

He started kissing her neck, and god was it ecstasy. Every kiss shot pure pleasure through every fiber of her being. She could not help but respond.

After a few minutes, Clark turned her around and pinned her against the photocopier. It was odd, but Lois should feel threatened by him, but she didn't. She was too busy caught up in the moment, lapping up every touch of his body. This was not the same timid Clark she was used to, she could see by his body language that this was assertive Clark. Most worrying of all, she did not want assertive Clark to go away. She wanted him as much as he obviously wanted her.

Clark came round from his Red K exposure rather quickly since the rocks were no longer in his vicinity. And when he did, he almost died of shock. Here he was pinning Lois against the photocopier, but instead of Lois pushing him off, she was pulling his body into hers.

"I want you Clark" begged Lois "Don't stop"

In a moment Clark realised he must have been exposed to Red K, and he knew he should back off. But here was Lois giving him the green light. He couldn't have hit his breaks if he wanted to. He kissed Lois hard on lips with a hunger he had never known before. He needed to devour every part of her body.

Lois was too busy savouring every moment of this tryst between them, that she failed to notice the change in Clark's demeanour. She was still unsure if Clark loved Lana more than her, but at that moment, she didn't care, she just wanted to experience feelings like this forever and to make matters worse they were both still fully clothed. This had to change.

She started to unbutton Clark's shirt, but started fumbling with the buttons. Clark stopped her and just looked at her, and took over the job. Once he had all his buttons undone, he started with her blouse.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then came the familiar voice of his mom.

"Clark, Lois, are you two in there?" Martha shouted through the door.

Lois was just about to answer when Clark silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart, he put his fingers to her lips, asking her to stay quiet. She quickly realised that Clark did not want to let his mom know that they were in there.

While Clark concentrated on the door to see if his mom had given up, Lois had another flash...  
><em><br>Lois : Stop beating yourself up. You are not alone in this. The truth is... ...we could all die tomorrow._

_Clark: Lois, I died when you left..._

_Next thing, Clark was unbuttoning her shirt and lifted her onto the bed, and then loads of flashes of NC-17 rated sex. _

Lois would have put this memory down to one of Clark's dreams, but there was something familiar about it, as though, she had experienced it. She had already had sex with Clark and she couldn't remember it. How cruel life was?

She realised Clark must remember it and needed to ask him more about it. This just added to her confusion. If this memory was true, there was no way he considered Lois as a second choice. She realised this was not the time or the place. She decided to ask Clark over lunch. Mind you as far as he was concerned he was still in the dog house.

Clark realised his mom was gone, so grabbed Lois handed and led her out of the copyroom and into the lift to go back down into the basement. He kept hold of her hand in the lift and did not say a word. Their body language was doing all the talking, and both of them knew there were no regrets for what had just transpired in the copy room.

Lois was an amazing woman, not a drama queen like Lana. Clark's relationship with Lana could match any of the drama of The Young and the Restless. She had turned her son's life into a soap opera.

Martha could see the inner strength that Lois possessed and could not think of a more suited match for Clark

"Lois, it's been ages." Martha screamed as she ran up with open arms to greet her 'daughter'

"How are you, Martha? It is great to see you, it's been too long." Lois smiled, hugging Martha tightly.

"Lois, can you spare an hour or so. We must go into town and have lunch. We have so much stuff to catch up on." Martha asked excitedly

"That would be great, Martha." Lois replied as she exchanged awkward glances with Clark

Martha and Lois settled for a quiet Italians downtown, where they would be able to talk in private.

"Well, Lois. Tell me everything, how are things?" Martha inquired.

"To be honest Mrs K, a bit up and down lately." Lois looked awkward

"Lois, please call me Martha or 'mom'. You have always felt like a daughter I never had."

Lois almost burst into tears. She was thrilled to have Martha to talk to, but was a bit reluctant to go into details, as she probably didn't know much. Clark only seemed to speak to her on the phone sporadically.

"Well, things are a little awkward as most of it involves Clark." Lois suggested.

"Let me make it a little easier for you, Lois. I know everything about you and Clark, well not some details of course. And I know about your memories and that you know Clark's secret." Martha announced.

Lois should have been shocked but in fact she found herself relieved. It was almost as though Martha had given her a green light to talk about everything. And Martha was one of those people who you found comfortable telling everything.

"Clark and I are a little complicated at the moment." Lois said

"So do you want to be with him, Lois? " Martha asked outright.

"More than anything, Martha, but I am still unsure he feels the same way. I think he still has a thing for Lana. They were forced apart, right?"

"Lois, I can guarantee what Clark had with Lana bears no resemblance to the feelings he has for you. I know he went back to her last year when she came back. He admitted later it was a mistake, and he was confused by his emerging feelings for you. He now realises he has always loved you, but his shipwreck of a relationship with Lana kept those feelings suppressed."

Martha added, "I must admit I could have kicked his ass when I heard he had gone back to her. I never saw a long term future for those two."

Lois found Martha's honesty refreshing and allowed herself a small smile.

"I want to believe you, but I have witnessed the memories Clark has for Lana, and they are intense."

All of a sudden, Clark appeared. Martha stood up.

"Lois, I think you need to see a different side of Clark's thoughts." Martha smiled at Clark, motioning for him to sit down.

"Lo, before we discuss anything, can you try and remember some of my memories. Would you allow me to try and get you to focus on some important memories you haven't seen. It will show you a completely different view."

"Ok, that sounds intriguing. But I think we need to hurry. The memories seem to be fading, becoming a little less frequent and detailed." Lois announced.

Clark spent the next half an hour setting the scenes for what Lois should try to remember. It worked, Lois got some interesting glimpses, which told her a different story

_**************************************_

_Chloe: Look, I know you don't want to open a can of Kryptonian worms by telling her your secret. But whether you like it or not, Lois Lane is a part of your life now. And considering the nonstop puppy-dog eyes you give her, I'm guessing you don't mind much at all. Clark...just because you were burned once doesn't mean that you can't give it a second chance._

_*************************************_

_Clark: Look, Chloe, romance is the last thing on my mind right now._

_Chloe: I know, but let's face it, you thought you found your superpowered soul mate in Lana, and I haven't heard you say a word about her since she left._

_**************************************_

_Chloe: Clark, there's nothing easy about burying everyone you love in your past_

_Clark: I'm afraid I haven't even done a very good job of that. Maybe I'm trying to fill the void by hanging out on rooftops, eavesdropping on people - people who are connecting and living. Thinking, what's the point of protecting life... if you've lost your sense on how to live it? Maybe I can't do this, Chloe. Maybe I can't completely stay away._

_Chloe: Stay away from her, you mean. Lois means something to you - something more. So, does this mean that Clark Kent is coming back for an encore?_

_Clark: Oh, um, I don't know. But I can't let that life interfere with my training._

_Chloe: Clark, lurking around building edges at midnight, pining after the life you' ve up isn't exactly amping your hero performance, either._

_Clark: You know... ...maybe I was naive to think that you just turn a corner and never look back. But either way, Kal-El needs his human disguise now more than ever._

_**************************************  
>Chloe: . If you raced here to see me, it must mean the "I love lois" show was preempted this week.<em>

_Clark: Come on, you know I always speed over when you call. Although, I may be responsible for your cousin vanishing from prime time._

_Chloe: I was wondering why she skipped town without saying goodbye. What's up? I, uh... I kissed her. Oh, yeah, that would definitely send her packing. I mean, no offense to you, clark. It's just lois' typical response to intimacy is usually to blow out of town._

_Clark: I just don't know what happened. I went over there to talk to her. The next thing I know, I couldn't stop myself._

_Chloe: Yeah,I'm not surprised clark. You've had feelings for lois since like the 1930_

_**************************************_

When Lois came out of her trance, Clark looked at her face for any reaction to what she had witnessed. He hoped the memories, he had triggered would show Lois that she was the only one he loved and that Lana was a distant memory.

Lois looked at him, her facial expressions giving nothing away. "Can we go back to the Farm please, we cannot talk here."

Clark was worried. He needed to hear something from Lois that would give him hope. He was going to ask her what she wanted to talk about, but instead decided to stay quiet and whisk them back to the farm. His mom said she was going to have dinner in Metropolis with some old friends so they would have peace and quiet.

They arrived back at the Farm. Lois would never tire of the super-speeding. It was such a rush. When they arrived back, Clark lit the fire and asked if she wanted a drink. Lois sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Clark needed to know, "So what did you see, Lo? Do you believe me now how much I love you?"

Lois looked at him and replied. "well I did see some interesting things. I need to know some things first."

"Anything, Lo!"

"So let's see if I can get my facts straight. You are the Blur, and you are Kryptonian, whatever that means."

Clark interrupted. "This will be easier if you just let me explain. Basically my real name is Kal-el and I was born outside this galaxy on a planet called Krypton. I came to Earth as a infant, after my parents sent me away from Krypton before it exploded. My ship landed during the first meteor shower and I was found and raised by the Kents. I have super powers from exposure to the sun, and I am invulnerable apart from when I am exposed to green meteor rocks. They can kill me."

Lois grabbed Clark's hand to tell him that she was listening and he should continue.

"I used to hide my powers and use them when no one was looking but then Jimmy outted me as the Red Blue Blur. I much prefer the shortened version of the Blur. As you know, there are several people know my secret. You probably won't believe me but I was going to tell you when time was right. I know you would handle it, but I had to work out if it was safe to tell you. If anything was to happen to you..." Clark continued

Lois touched his cheek to catch the tears that had started to fall. She knew he was being genuine from the memories, but this reaction made everything clear to her. He loved her without a doubt. She started to kiss his cheek, she wanted him to know that everything would be alright.

Clark was emotional until Lois started to kiss him. He responded turning to meet her incoming lips with his own. These kisses were gentle and sweet, not like the usual passion, lust filled exchanges. After a few minutes, he pulled gently apart from her.

"Lois, I need you in my life." Clark whispered.

Lois smiled. "Don't tell me you would die if I left. Is that how you hope to get me into bed again? Only thing is why don't I remember the first time"

Clark looked puzzled, but then it dawned on him. Emil had wiped her memory of her visions of the future but since Clark had witnessed their 'moment together' Lois must have seen it in Clark's memories.

"This is a little complicated. As Chloe told you, you went into the future during the three weeks you were missing. It was not me, but future Clark, who you..."

Lois went red. "Look Clark, you can stop there, I get the idea. So it was not you I slept with, but your future counterpart. Does that bother you?"

Clark replied. "It did at first, I felt a twinge a jealousy, but then I told myself how can I be jealous of myself. The visions just showed me what we could experience together, and as you don't remember it as such, it will still be like the first time for both of us."

Clark stuttered, "well that is if we are still together." He looked at Lois hopefully with his big eyes.

Lois nodded. "I want to grow old with you Clark Kent, I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Clark knew from that moment that his future was with Lois and they were going to enjoy whatever that future may bring.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lois, are you still angry with me about not telling you I was the Blur." Clark asked as they snuggled together on the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"Maybe just a bit, it feels odd now when I think back to all the times I talked to you as the 'blur'. Thinking back you did want to reveal yourself after you saved me from John Corbin, didn't you?"

Clark looked serious for a moment. "You have no idea how close I came to revealing myself as the Blur. When you disappeared for those weeks, I detached myself from humanity. There was nothing left for me to continue trying to live as a human. But when I saw you on that train my prayers had been answered."

"So you came back for me, but back from where?" Lois inquired

"To fufill my destiny, I have to train with my kryptonian father Jor-el at the fortress."

Lois started to have flashes of an ice structure, but not all these flashes were from Clark's memories. She realised she had been there before after she was in the plane crash with Martha.

"Is your father still alive" Lois asked

Clark started to explain the Fortress and the recent visit from his father to the farm. He was still grieving for the loss of his father, made even worse by the fact he did not get a chance to speak to him in depth before he died.

Lois could see the hurt and emotion in his eyes and hugged him as tightly as she could. She wanted to hold him forever. Even before she had got together with Clark, they had always been there for one another at times of emotional strain. These hugs had becoming reassuringly familiar.

Their hug was interrupted by a text from Martha to say that she was staying at a friend's in the city. No doubt this was a last minute change of plan since Clark had sent his mom a text to say Lois and him were back together. She would be giving them space.

"Clark, are you ok?" Lois asked tenderly

"I am now, Lo." Clark kissed her forehead

"Well, Clark. It is getting late so I may as well head back to the Talon." Lois suggested in a non convincing fashion.

"You don't have to, why don't you stay the night." Clark asked hopefully. "I will take the couch."

"I was hoping you would ask." Lois smiled, as she got up and started heading upstairs, dragging Clark by his hand. "but I can guarantee you won't be sleeping on the couch."

Clark started to freak out. "Lois, I don't think sharing a bed is such a good plan."

Lois watched him squirm, "I am sure I can trust you to be a gentleman, can't I"

He didn't trust himself, but he did not want to upset Lois either so he accepted.

"No funny business, deal?" Clark extended his hand, and Lois reluctantly accepted it, determined she was going to get to the bottom of his reluctance to have sex.

Lois was ages in the bathroom, but Clark was used to this from the time she lived with the Kents. By the time, she came out he was in bed pretending to be asleep.

As Lois walked over the other side of the room, Clark could not help himself and sneaked a peak. Lois was dressed in the skimpiest little two piece set, in fact she would probably be better off naked, considering the lack of material. Clark was sure Lois was trying to kill him and she was succeeding. Lois turned around but Clark closed his eyes in time.

Clark felt the duvet move as Lois slid in behind him. She was getting far too close for comfort. He moved across the bed to give her more room, but she kept moving towards him.

Then thud... he ended up falling out of bed onto the floor. He looked up to see Lois peering over the side of the bed.

"Clark, are you ok? Of course you are, you are invincible." She smiled. It was her mission tonight to 'annoy' Clark in a nice sort of way.

She laughed to herself when she remembered back to her famous attempt at pole/lap dancing. She had never seen a person squirm so much as Clark did when she was sitting on his knee. You would have thought his ass was on fire the way he was jumping around in the chair.

She liked to see him hot and bothered. Lois patted the bed for Clark to climb back in.

"Come on, Smallville. The bed is getting cold. You could help me warm it up."

Clark started looking like a cat on hot bricks. "Look, Lo. I am a really unsettled sleeper and would hate to keep you awake so I will sleep on the couch."

Lois was not having any of this nonsense and grabbed hold of Clark's white tee and pulled him into bed. Amazingly even with his superstrength she still managed to 'overpower' him, or more likely he was not putting up much of a fight.

Clark landed next to Lois. This was pure torture and he could see how much Lois was enjoying herself. He tried to ignore it.

"Good night, Lo"

"Good night, Clarkie." Lois replied in her most seductive voice.

A few minutes later, Clark felt fingers running up his back. He turned over and looked at Lois.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed, even though he wasn't

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Why don't you take your top off, it is getting a little hot in here." Lois had such a mischievous look on her face.

"No, Lois. I'm fine. Why don't we just go to sleep." Clark suggested

"Whatever you say." Lois laughed. "But I want a goodnight kiss"

Clark sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Lois had finally been quiet for five minutes, Clark was hopeful that she had given up any idea of a good night kiss. He did want Lois, more than anything but he needed to work things out before they escalated their relationship to the next level.

Lois looked like she had finally dropped off to sleep, but looks could be deceiving. Clark was just dropping off to sleep when he felt a foot moving up his leg, then he could feel a whole leg intertwining with his leg. Problem was Clark could not help but 'react' to the advances. He felt his hand heading towards her leg.

Suddenly he told himself off and pulled his hand away before it could meet her leg. He decided he would just have to try and sneak on the couch when she had finally fallen asleep.

Lois smiled to herself, happy with the progress she was making. When she touched his leg, she could feel him tense up. This was fun! To make matters worse he had his snoopy boxers on and these always had a strange effect on her.

She continued her onslaught of seduction and started to feel his muscular arms with her hand. How had she missed this gorgeous specimen of a man for almost five years. She slid her hand across the front of his chest. He reacted by turning over and facing her.

Clark was in overload when Lois started hands were on the wander, he had to put a stop to it so he turned over to face her.

"What's with you tonight Lois" Clark asked.

"Sorry Clark, I can't help myself. I just find myself wanting to touch you all the time." Lois looked at him, innocently.

"Lois, you said slow, and that is what we agreed." Clark suggested

"Well we don't have to always stick to what we said. We could change her minds." Lois said, just as a memory came to her head. Lana and Clark were in her dorm room.

_Lana: Well, as much as I'd like to make a fool of myself at the ice rink, we could always stay in tonight._

_Clark: Okay._

_Lana: Ow!_

_Clark: What happened? Did I hurt you?_

_Lana: Unless you're the one who assigned six diagrams on planetary rotations._

_Clark: You know, on second thought, maybe we should go._

_Lana: Okay, this couldn't be more awkward... but we haven't been together since I came to Met U._

_Clark You mean, we haven't... had..._

_Lana: Sex. Clark, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed. Things between us haven't been the same since you miraculously came back from the dead._

_Clark I know. Lana, I can't explain that anymore. It changed me._

_Lana: Maybe I'll never understand what you went through. But you're still the same person, aren't you? Clark, I don't know. It just feels like you're afraid to touch me anymore. Did something happen? Clark? Okay, is this where I have to remind you that you're the one who said that we wouldn't keep things from each other anymore? _

Lois came out of her trance to a worried Clark

"Are you ok, Lo?" he asked concerned.

"Yep, just getting a look at a conversation between you and Lana about sex, or the lack of it." Lois replied.

Clark asked "Which one? There was plenty of them to choose from. Lana was always upset that I wouldn't respond to her advances. "

"Like you are doing now to me. What's the problem?" Lois asked in a sensitive manner.  
>Clark realised this is where Lana and Lois was different. Lois's first thought was about Clark's feelings. Lana used to go off in a huff sometimes, even after she knew his secret. He tried to explain why he couldn't go any further with her, but she did not want to know.<p>

Clark's eyes started to tear. He wanted Lois to understand how much he wanted her but was scared he would hurt her.

"Look Lois, I'm scared that if we have sex when I have my powers, I will hurt you. I cannot risk that, but there is another way." Clark said hopefully

"But you and Lana must have..."

Clark interrupted. "No, only on three occasions when she had my powers or I did not have powers."

"God Clark, I never knew. That must have been so annoying for both of you." Lois continued. "Clark, I want you. If that is the way our relationship has to be, then so be it."

"Lo, you are amazing. You always put everyone before yourself. However I do have a plan. If I get some blue meteor rock, it will strip me of my powers so we can...you know"

"Clark, no way. You are not messing with your powers for me. I think we should just let nature take its course and see what happens. If that means no sex, then fine. I don't want to be without you."

Clark looked at her, and was reassured.

"How about that goodnight kiss" Lois asked.

Clark gave Lois a deep passionate kiss, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Lois and Clark woke up to the sight of sun streaming in the windows and the sound of the back door. It was Martha.

Clark panicked and looked at Lois. Then he realised, he was an adult and so was Lois so what was there to be ashamed about. Not that anything had happened yet. Well not yet anyway. That was all going to change tonight. Clark had a plan.

Lois and Clark came down the stairs holding hands, to be greeted by Martha with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so thrilled that you two are back together. Have you sorted everything?" Martha inquired.

They both nodded and smiled. Martha was leaving today. She made a lovely home cooked breakfast before Clark excused himself to do his chores. He headed to the barn and looked under the floorboards for the blue kryptonite.

He had decided to plant it in his bedroom, so if anything did happen tonight he would not hurt Lois. He did not want Lois to find out so while Lois was out for her daily run, he super-speeded into the house.

Lois was enjoying her run as usual. It gave her time to think about what was happening between her and Clark. The fact Clark would not have take their relationship to the next level was bothering her. She would have accepted it, but she could see in the passion in Clark's eyes everytime they were together and could tell he wanted to take things further and was frustrated because he felt he couldn't. Lois finally decided that she wanted to risk it tonight but how could she convince Clark.

When Lois got back to the farm, Clark was sitting at the kitchen table talking to his mom. He turned around and greeted Lois with a kiss.

"When are you leaving Martha?" asked Lois, realising what she said sounded as though she wanted to Martha to go. "I didn't mean that the way that sounded."

"Lois, I know you didn't. I have to be back for a House vote tomorrow morning, but I have loads to sort. Hopefully you can come with Clark when he visits next time. It would be great to see you more often." Martha said hopefully.

"that would be great." Lois replied.

The three of them enjoyed their lunch together before the car pulled up to take Martha to the airport. Clark had been acting very strange for the last few hours. Lois put it down to the fact his mom was leaving. They both said a tearful farewell to Martha.

"You ok Clark." Lois said after the car pulled away.

Clark still looked edgy. "Yeah I'm fine, Lo. I was just wondering if you want to stay here again tonight."

Lois smiled. "I would love to." They hugged. Lois had a feeling that Clark was up to something so decided to investigate when he was asked to Watchtower to see Chloe.

As soon as he had left, Lois ran upstairs as Clark had popped up a few times in the course of the morning, as though he was checking something out.

Lois went into his bedroom. Everything looked as they had left it this morning, nothing out of the ordinary. The bed was still in its ruffled state so she decided to make it. She opened the curtains to let in the streaming Fall sun. As she turned round, something caught her eye, it was something blue and shining under the bed.

She bent over and picked up some blue meteor rock. Don't need ten guesses to work out what this is, she thought. Clark was obviously willing to risk losing his powers to please Lois. Lois was a little upset that Clark would do this and decided to have it out with him when he returned. But then, she thought of a better idea.

She took the blue kryptonite out of the bedroom and hid it in the grain silo. What if Clark thought it was still in the bedroom, maybe he would let his inhibitions go and Lois could see what would happen if they did have sex. She only hoped that Clark would not realise his powers were still present. To stop him checking on the kryptonite again, she would have to distract him when he came back so she cooked him his favourite, lasagne.

Clark was looking forward to tonight, he only hoped Lois would not be too pissed when she found out about the kryptonite. It was the only way and he was willing to risk it to be with Lois. The other times he had been in the vicinity of the meteor rock, he had regained his powers the moment he left the area.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark arrived home to the smell of home cooked lasagne. Lois made a killer lasagne. She must be after something, he thought to himself with a smirk. Hopefully the same thing he was after tonight.

"Hi Lo, that smells delicious, what have I done to deserve this" Clark asked.

"Nothing, just being a wonderful boyfriend." As she pulled the chair out and gestured for him to sit down.

Both of them picked at their dinner, not realising that they both had the same agenda tonight.

Lois got up to take the dishes to the sink.""What's up Clark? You not hungry." Lois asked, without turning around.

Clark thought what the hell, got up and grabbed Lois tightly around her waist.  
>"Well, I'm not hungry for food, if that's what you mean"<p>

He started to plant a trail of kisses up her neck. Lois reacted by offering him better access to her neck. The feelings of pleasure from each kiss left her body tingling, wanting more. She turned around and plunged her lips to his. He reciprocated with his tongue. They were tasting every corner of each others mouth.

Without thinking Clark lifted Lois onto the kitchen bench. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as tightly as she could. She could feel his growing response to the passion they were emanating. He would have made love then and there until he remembered the Blue Kryptonite. He lifted her off the bench and headed upstairs with her.

Lois and Clark ascended the stairs without their lips breaking apart. The kisses were addictive and neither wanted them to end. They finally broke apart and stumbled onto Clark's bed. Either Clark was too caught up in the heat of the moment or he had not realised that he still had his powers. Lois didn't care as long as he didn't stop her experiencing these feelings.

It took about 30 seconds for their clothes to end up in a heap on the floor. Clark slowed things down and wanted to savour every part of her body. There was no hurry. They had all night and it was going to be a night to remember.

Lois was in heaven, finally able to be with the man she loved, the man she now realised she had always loved. She wanted to show him how much she loved him.

Lois was quickly coming to one conclusion. Kryptonians were great lovers – well at least this one was. How could someone as innocent looking as Clark be a certifiable sex God. For a novice, he knew exactly which buttons to press and how hard to press them.

After hours of lovemaking, Lois and Clark lay side by side, each with a smile on their face and covered in sweat. Neither could believe that 'it' could be that good, it was as though they were destined to be with each other. They fit together perfectly, and seemed to know exactly how to please one another.

Lois looked over at Clark. His smile suddenly changed into an expression of guilt.

She touched his cheek and said. "See you didn't hurt me. I knew you wouldn't"

"Lo, I am so sorry. I should have been honest with you. I haven't got my powers at the moment." Clark looked so lost.

Lois grinned "Ok, Clark. Are you sure about that? Prove it. Get me a drink from the kitchen."

Clark tried to super-speed downstairs and was shocked when he managed to.

Seconds later he was back in bed with a latte coffee for Lois, with a shocked look on his face.

"It didn't work." Clark looked puzzled

"What didn't work?" Lois said with a mischievous look "Everything seemed to be in working order a few minutes ago"

"The Blue Kryptonite..." Clark announced.

"You mean the same Blue Kryptonite that has been in the grain silo for the past four hours." Lois said slyly

"What..., you moved it, that means..." Clark was interrupted by Lois's lips.

She broke apart. "Yes, it means you have been fully powered for the past few hours, and you know what that means..."

It was Clark's turn to interrupt Lois, by rolling on top of her.

Lois and Clark woke up late that morning. It had been a long and interesting night. Their relationship had turned a corner, moved to the next level. Both of them felt a little guilty for their respective deceptions but at the end of the day they did it for each other.

"Morning, Lo." Clark said as he brushed her cheek with his hand. "Sleep well."

Lois smiled. "well, I did sleep well, when you eventually let me get to sleep."

"Lo, can we wake up together every morning."

Lois's face lit up. "What are you saying, Clark?"

"I want you to move in with me today. I cannot imagine you ever leaving this house again. Well apart from going to work, etc..." Clark said assertively.

"I was hoping you would ask." Lois said as she pulled Clark on top of her.

"Shouldn't we be getting up, Lois?" Clark asked.

"Another five minutes, wouldn't hurt would it?" Lois was being very persuasive as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Clark had defeated Brianiac, Doomsday and Bizarro amongst others but he was powerless against the sexual onslaught of a certain Lois Lane. He surrendered.

It was almost lunchtime by the time Lois and Clark made it into work. When they got out of the lift, there was an strange atmosphere in the Bullpen. Something was going on.

Lois went over to Brady and asked what was going on.

Brady looked at her. "Tess has called a meeting for one. Rumors are circulating that there are going to be some major change around here, maybe even some job losses."

Clark came up behind Lois and piped up. "Any idea how this will affect us"

"No-one knows, everyone is worried about their jobs."

Tess arrived in a packed boardroom to almost 100 anxious faces. She had a grin on her face. Lois thought only Tess Mercer could look pleased about laying people off.

Tess went to the makeshift podium that had been set up.

She started to speak. "I have called this meeting because you have a right to know about what is going on. The rumors are not helpful and I need to explain what is happening. The rumors about the Planet being in financial trouble are true."

At that announcement the hush soon turned into a mood of disheartened murmurs.

One person shouted up. "Are we going to lose our jobs? I have three children to feed."

Tess continued. "If you let me explain. The online revolution and drop in advertising revenues have hit the paper hard. There needs to be restructuring and cost cutting measures. We were going to have to make redundancies as part of these measures."

The noise in the room started to grow. "If you let me finish..." Tess said as she held her hand up.

"Up until two hours ago, I was going to announce job cuts, but someone has stepped in at the last minute with a financial rescue packages. This person has controlling share of the Planet. As a result, most jobs can be saved. We are however offering early retirement deals for anyone who is interested."

The cheers were loud.

Lois was grinning. "I would like to kiss who ever bailed us out."

Clark hugged Lois. He didn't want to lose his job especially as it meant working with the woman he loved.

Tess piped up again. "If I can have quiet, I would like to introduce you to the New Owner of the Daily Planet – Ms Lana Luthor."

Clark and Lois looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Life was going to get a lot more complicated.

Clark was about to take evasive action to avoid Lana, due to the risk of kryptonite exposure, but he could not push his way through the mass of people in time. Lana paraded into the room to the sound of cheers and applause. Clark just waited for the inevitable reaction.

Nothing happened. He was within the range at which he would normally be affected, but nothing. Lois did not know the full story about Lana's departure yet, just that it had something to do with the Kryptonite suit she had on. Lois could see the anxiety and panic and Clark's face, so grabbed his hand to show her support and concern.

What the hell was she doing back, Clark thought and why would she risk his exposure to Kryptonite. Whatever the reason, he could see the minute she entered the boardroom that she had changed. Her demeanour and the way she carried herself demonstrated her new found self confidence and in some ways arrogance.

And why was she using the Luthor name again, after all she had reverted back to Lang after the divorce.

The workers were going mad. Lana was about to speak but could not hear herself over the noise. She held up her hand and silence travelled across the room. A smile crossed her lips at her ability to control the crowd. Power, she loved it.

The thing that made her feel even better was the look of puzzlement across her ex-boyfriend's face. She was going to be back in his life now and was looking forward to getting a chance to tell him her news.

Lana began to talk. "Welcome to the new future of the Daily Planet. I am looking forward to taking over the helm of this great historical institution. I'm thrilled that I have been able to save jobs, but you will have to work with me to help save the paper. This might involve some restructuring and movement of staff. I'm sure you all understand."

The workers cheered and nodded in agreement. They were putty in her hand. She was their saviour. This reaction made Lois feel very nauseous, mind you, that could be the sight of Lana that had done that to her.

Lana continued. " I will be making further announcements over the coming days and would appreciate your cooperation and support in all matters."

Lana turned around and waved at her new found fans, and left the room.

The workers started to mill out of the room including Clark and Lois.

Lois looked at him with uncertainity. "What do we do now? Are you going to see her now to sort things out?

"I'm going to act precisely the same as the other workers. Lana is our boss, and there is nothing that is going to change that. I will do as she says in terms of work, but outside of work she means nothing to me. Seeing her again has made me wonder if I was ever in love with her." Clark kissed Lois tenderly on the lips.

Lois could see the honesty in his eyes. He meant every word. The problem was how would Lana react to his feelings, and his relationship with Lois. It was just a wait and see game.

The atmosphere within work had been one of jubilation since the announcement that Lana had taken over. Everyone was raving about her.

Clark was more interested in getting Lois moved into the Farm and having a repeat performance of last night. After work, they drove back to the Talon. It was strange Clark could superspeed them back to Smallville but he still preferred the drive back with Lois.

It was a chance to talk with Lois, something Clark would never tire of and of course to listen to the Greatest Hits of Whitesnake yet again. He was ashamed to admit it but he often found himself singing along to the words.

Once back at the Farm, Clark told Lois to close her eyes, sit in the chair and count to 20. By the time she opened her eyes, all her stuff was moved into the farm. She spent the next hour unpacking and arranging her things whilst Clark cooked dinner.  
>She could definitely get used to this.<p>

Just then Clark's phone messaged a text alert. Lois picked it up and gave it to Clark.

MEET ME IN METROPOLIS AT BELLA'S ITALIAN RESTAURANT AT 7PM. HAVE LOADS TO TALK ABOUT. LL xx

Clark did not respond and sent a text back saying:

LANA, IT IS OUT OF WORK HOURS. HAVE PLANS. TALK WILL HAVE TO WAIT TIL TOMORROW. Clark

Lana was puzzled by his reply. But then she realised, he was obviously scared of getting too close to her due to the suit. She could not wait to tell him all about Dr Grohl's ability to extract the kryptonite from the suit.

Lois smiled at his reply. She could only imagine Lana's reaction.

Dinner was ready. It smelt lovely. They sat down together and Lois asked Clark to tell her the whole story of the Lana break up and the suit. He told her every last detail. Lois realised that Clark was talking very much in the past tense and that Clark had no feelings left for Lana. For once Lois felt secure in her relationship.

After dinner, Lois asked if Clark wanted to watch a movie but he persuaded her he had a better idea, as he dragged her to bed for an early night..


	8. Chapter 8

Clark could have stayed in bed all day with Lois. The sex was so addictive. But he realised he would have to face Lana sooner or later. He wished he could just give up his job, but being a reporter was in his blood and he was not going to give Lana the satisfaction.

Lois woke up to the smell of a full cooked breakfast wafting in her nose. When she opened her eyes, Clark was sat on the bed with a tray. There was a single red rose in a vase with the breakfast. Clark was so romantic. She wished they had gotten together much sooner.

After breakfast they drove into the Planet. Clark decided not to see Lana until he was summoned to her office. And as predictable as ever there was a note on his desk asking him to come to see her when he got into work.

Lana had certainly made herself at home in Tess's old office. Why Tess had sold the paper out to her former enemy and gave up her office was very puzzling. No doubt Tess was concentrating all her attention on a certain Kandorian.

Lana was at her desk, when she saw Clark standing at the door, reluctant to come in.

Lana smiled. "Clark, its fine. We can be near each other." She ran upto him to hug him.

Clark froze at the sight of Lana approaching and trying to hug him. She went to kiss him but Clark pushed her off.

"Lana, what are you doing?" Clark was annoyed.

"Making up for lost time." Lana gave him a sickly smile.

Clark grimaced. "Lana, we broke up remember. I am not the same Clark you left in the barn last year. My whole life has changed."

Lana did not give him a chance to finish. "I've changed as well, thanks to this power suit. I am finally someone important, someone people can look up to. Now I understand the power you have felt over the years. Dr Grohl has extracted the Kryptonite from the suit, if you are wondering."

Clark replied. "Yes I was curious why I suffered no effect from your presence."

"So Clark, here we are. I'm your new boss." She said with such confidence. "I hope this does not make things awkward for us."

"Why should it Lana. You are my boss, and I hope we are still friends. I am sure we will be fine." Clark said.

He wanted to remain friends with Lana, there was no reason that they couldn't.

"I'm looking forward to us working together." Lana said, completely unaware of Clark's relationship with Lois.

"Lana, can I just ask why you took over the Planet and what's with the Luthor name?"

"Just fancied a change and wanted to use the Luthor money to good effect. I felt it would be appropriate for me to use the name, as the last surviving Luthor."

Clark was shocked that she would even want to speak the Luthor name again, let alone take the name, after all they had put her through.

This just supported Clark's theory that Lana was not the same person that walked out of the barn. She had become the suit...

Clark walked out of the office and went back to the basement to see Lois. Lois was not there. Apparently she was in the copyroom...One of Clark's favourite places..

Lois was busy getting some stationery when she heard the door open and lock. She turned around to see Clark with 'that' look on his face. She knew that look.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned up against photocopier. He hitched up her skirt and lifted her onto the photocopier.

Half an hour late they returned to the basement and sat at their desks as though nothing had happened.

Brady came across. "Where have you been Lois, the boss wants to see you."

Lois thought, why the hell would Lana want to see her. She must know about her and Clark. She looked at Clark with a questioning look and headed upstairs.

She knocked on the door, and opened it when Lana shouted to come in.

Lana smiled at Lois, as though she was an old friend. They did used to be friends and as far as Lana was concerned they still were. However from Lois's point of view, she could never be friends with someone who had treat Clark the way she had. She had left him heartbroken more times than she would care to remember.

"Hi Lois, long time no see. How have you been." Lana said excitedly

Lois was guarded. Lana was up to something. "Hi Lana, I've been fine, thanks for asking."

Lana inquired. " I bet you were shocked to hear that I was your new boss."

Lois replied. "Well I was to be honest, but I am sure we can work together."

"Well I can tell you, Clark is thrilled to have me back." Lana stated with confidence.

That's funny, Lois thought to herself. He never said anything about during their meeting in the copyroom. But then again he did have something else on his mind, Lois laughed to herself.

"Is he? " Lois replied, determined not to give any emotional response.

"He is acting a little strange around me and I don't know why. Has anything happened? He seems different." Lana asked.

Lois gave the only response she felt she could. "Clark is his own person. If you want to know you need to ask him."

Lana replied. "That's fair enough. He probably wouldn't tell you anyway, would he. You two are not exactly close are you?"

Lois smiled and said under her breath. "You have no idea, Lana"

Lois left after this little meeting with such a satisfied grin on her face.

Clark and Lois lay in bed that night and discussed their respective meetings with their new boss. They came to the conclusion that they were not going to tell Lana about their relationship because it was none of her business, pure and simple. She would probably find out about it from the work grapevine at some point but until then Chloe knew not to mention it.

They did not want to accuse them of rubbing her face in it by flaunting their relationship in front of her. She had no right to know anyway. Lois was a little worried that Lana was trying to get her claws into Clark, but settled when she reminded herself that Clark's heart belonged to her and anything he had with Lana was a distant memory.

Clark loved Lois more than anything. Lana coming back into their lives was a minor technicality. She would probably get bored in a few weeks and look for something else to do with her life. Life had fantastic since Lois had moved in. He felt complete.

His only was concern was that Lois continued to feel secure in the relationship and she knew that there was no-one else for him and never would be again. After all what could Lana do to them.

The next day, Clark realised that Lois was right in her assumption that Lana had ulterior motives for her return. All became clear when Clark was summoned to the office for yet another meeting.

"Clark, come in" Lana commanded, something she did quite frequently since she took over the reins at the Planet.

Clark went in and sat down at the other side of the desk.

"Clark, I have called you in to let you know that I am taking you out of the basement and I want you on the top floor with me. I don't know much about running a newspaper and want to learn the ropes. I figure with our history you would be the best person."

Clark protested immediately, "I would have thought our history would be the one reason why I am NOT the best person for the job. People will start to think there is favouritism going on. There are other reporters who know more than me, like Coulson or Smart."

Lana went into a major huff and tried to dominate the situation. "Clark, I don't care what people think. I want you to move, and if you don't you may find yourself looking for another job." she warned/

Clark realised he needed to calm down. He wasn't going to play Lana's games. She was his boss, so he would just have to put up with it. However he wasn't going to make this easy for her. God knows how Lois would take the news.

"Alright, I will move my stuff up." Clark stated.

Lana smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear"

Lois was sitting at her desk, deep in work, when he returned. She could tell by the look on his face that something was up

"What' s up?" asked Lois.

Clark explained and although Lois was not happy about Clark moving, she understood that he had no choice in the matter. Lana would get the message sooner or later.

Clark was just about to ask Lois out for lunch but then Brady appeared to help him carry his stuff upstairs. He could tell by the look on Brady's face that he was upset. If only Brady could be the one to move.

Clark tried to settle in at his new desk just outside Lana's office. He felt more like her PA or receptionist. It was a definite power trip for her but he decided to rise above it all. He missed his gorgeous girlfriend sitting opposite, in fact his mind kept wandering off.

His thoughts were interrupted by a text message. It was Lois asking him to meet her in the copy room. Funnily enough Lana had asked him if he could get some supplies from the copyroom when he got a minute. Now was the perfect opportunity.

Clark zoomed down and locked the door. Lois was waiting for him...

When Clark finally got back to his desk, he couldn't help but think about his latest rendezvous with Lois. They always ensured they made the little time they had together worth it.

Lana came out of her office and saw how happy Clark looked. He had finally realised that being close to Lana was what he really wanted. Or at least that is what Lana thought.

"Clark, let's grab some lunch together." Lana asked. It was more of an order than a request.

"Sorry, I can't. I already have arrangements." Clark announced.

"What could be more important than catching up with me." Lana pretended to joke but Clark could tell she was being serious.

"Sorry I am meeting Lois. Maybe some other time" Clark suggested.

"I did you a favour getting away from Lois, so why go out to lunch with her. I know you two can barely put up with each other." Lana inquired.

Clark wanted to tell her where to go, but he had agreed with Lois. "I enjoy working with Lois and miss her"

"Ugh... if i didn't know any better I would say you two are dating. You are obviously just being nice to her. That is your problem, you are too soft and don't know how to say no. Anyway it doesn't look like I can change your mind"

"I'll be back in an hour"

Lois and Clark went to their usual haunt – Joe's Bistro. The food there was superb and the service friendly.

"So what happened with Lana." Lois asked.

"Don't look now but she is just over the street watching everything. Lucky she doesn't have superhearing." Clark said "Let's just act normal."

"She has a real problem, doesn't she. She is a bit of a stalker." Lois suggested with a smile.

Clark pretended to be pointing to something over the road in the direction of Lana.

Lana was spooked, worried her cover had been blown so she sped off.

Clark used his x-ray vision to make sure she had left the area. Something was different. Lana's superspeed did not seem as super as normal. He wondered if she had not put much effort in or whether there was more to it than that.

Getting back to his girlfriend, he asked "Lois, how are you holding up without me."

"Fine, has Lana made a move on you yet. Mark my words she will." Lois explained.

"It doesn't matter because she won't get anywhere." Clark laughed.

They chatted for another half an hour before Clark reluctantly announced it was time to go back to work. Lois had a source to meet this afternoon. Clark told her to be careful.


	9. Chapter 9

Lois arrived at the abandoned warehouse to meet her source. Clark would have normally come with her but Lana had stopped that happening. Clark had told her to press the panic button her phone if there were any problems.

Ever since the John Corbin incident, Clark had insisted that she had a button on her cell that would alert him immediately if she was in trouble. Even his superhearing could not be trusted to hear Lois every time she was in trouble and that was pretty often.

Back on the top floor of the Planet, Lana kept coming out to talk to Clark. He was starting to feel uncomfortable about this, made even worse by the fact she had asked him to take her on a tour of the depths of the Planet's archives.

She knew they would not be disturbed and she finally had a chance to let Clark know they could be together. Clark could see where this was going and tried all ways to get out of going to the lower basement with Lana.

He was going to tell Lana about Lois if she tried anything. It was going against the agreement he made with Lois, but really it was not fair on Lana to let her think she had a chance of a relationship.

When the lift doors opened, Lana and Clark stepped out into a cloud of dust. Every piece of furniture was covered in sheets of dust. Obviously the cleaner never made it down this far, no one did for that matter.

Since everything was online now, there was no need for anyone to access the archived files. It just stood there as a museum piece.

Within minutes of getting out of the lift, Lana started looking at him strangely.

"Lana, what is that look for?" Clark asked.

"I think you know, don't you. I thought we could take up where we left off before I left Smallville." Lana grinned

"Look, Lana. I should have told you earlier. I have a girlfriend" Clark announced with the hope that Lana would back off.

But she didn't. "Well I'm sure that will soon be 'ex-girlfriend', now i'm back."

Clark fought back. "Lana what we had was great while it lasted, but we have grown apart. I don't love you anymore. My feelings have changed"

Lana was not giving up and started to back him into a corner.

"Who is she? Some dizzy blonde you met at a bar. You always were a bit of a pushover with women. A bit on the naive side. I'm sure its not serious."

Clark was getting annoyed. "For your information, Lois is an amazing woman. I love her more than anything and nothing will change that. Not even you."

"Lois? Did I hear you right, the woman you hate." Lana was shocked.

"I never hated her. I realise now that I have always loved her."

Lana was mad and pinned Clark against the shelves. She went to kiss him, but before she could Clark's bleeper went off. It was Lois, she was in trouble.

He tried to push Lana off gently but she was having none of it. Lana used all her strength to keep Clark in the room.

"Lana, let me go. Lois needs me. She is in trouble."

Lana did not move and continued to hold him. He had no choice. He pushed her off as gently as he could and supersped off to rescue Lois.

Clark arrived at the warehouse just in time. Lois had managed to take down two thugs but the other one was trying drag her into a black sedan. Clark quickly dispatched of the remaining one, and sped Lois to safety. He set her down.

The look of horror on her face said it all. She burst into tears and clung onto him. If Lana had let him go straight away he would have been there in time to save Lois earlier. It would only be seconds difference, but it could have saved Lois some stress.

It took a few hours to calm Lois down enough to go back to work at the Planet. Clark arrived back to find a note on Lois's desk asking her to report to the office immediately to see Lana. Lois went up to see her.

"Come in. Have a seat" Lana said

"No, I will stand if it is ok with you." Lois was angry "Aren't you going to ask if I am ok?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Lana tried to play innocent,

"You know exactly what I mean. I was in danger and you knew, but you still tried to stop Clark from coming to my rescue." Lois glared at her. "Why would you do that?"

Lana smiled. "Have you ever thought that Clark was distracted at the time and that is why he was late?"

Lois replied. "Don't go there Lana, I know Clark better than you think." Lana had no idea that Lois had access to Clark's memories.

Lana laughed. "You think you know Clark. Well think again. I spent five years with him and he still kept secrets hidden from me."

Lois could not help but look at Lana as a pathetic, rather desperate individual.

" Maybe that was a sign that he did not trust you. If you think about it, I have done you a favour getting together with him. You don't have to put up with the secrets and lies again. But then again you were an expert in lies and deceit weren't you?"

"Is that what Clark told you?" Lana fought back. "At the end of the day he will soon tire of you. You cannot give him what he wants, not when he has his powers. I'm on an equal playing field with him now."

"Are we talking about sex now, getting a little desperate now?" Lois quipped.

"No point in talking about it, as you'll never get it from Clark. You will get fed up of waiting. I certainly did. Maybe that is why I went to Lex." Lana bragged.

"You are a *****, Lana." Just then Lois had a flash of one his memories.

It was Clark and Lana at the Farmhouse.  
><em><br>Clark: Lana? Lana? Lana?_

_Lana: Clark, what is it? I'm right here._

_Clark: Thank god you're okay._

_Lana: Of course I'm okay. You've only been gone an hour._

_Clark: Lana, I've been gone for weeks._

_Lana: Clark, I know that time's different in the fortress, but check the clock. You just saw me before you went up there to find the shield._

_Clark: No, Lana. That wasn't me. It was the phantom. Lana, he looks exactly like me. Jor-El trapped me in the fortress. He released me to stop the phantom._

_Lana: No. I'm sure it was you. Clark, it had to be. Chloe said that you've been having troubles with your memory. Think, Clark. Remember in bed when you said you were going to fly me to Paris? We were going to leave Smallville together._

_Clark: It wasn't me, Lana._

_Lana: Oh, god._

_Clark: I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I-I need to get you out of here. There's not much time. He could be back any second._

_The flashes shifted to the ISIS office  
>Clark: I can't do this, Lana. You're only honest with me when you're threatened. In a few weeks with him -<em>

_Lana: I don't know what else to say to you. I thought that he was you._

_Clark: You're supposed to know me better than anyone._

_Lana: And that's why you're here with me right now._

_Clark: But it was easier with him, wasn't it?_

_Lana: Yes. It was easier, Clark. He was more affectionate. He was more understanding. Is that really what you want to hear? I can't even look at you without you taking it the wrong way._

_Clark: Because you're looking at me like you wished I was someone else._

_Lana: Every transgression that I have made, you have answered with a hypocritical judgment. No one can live up to your self-righteous standards. Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up every morning, knowing that you're going to fail in the eyes of the only person you've ever really loved?_

_Clark: And you're the one who fell in love with Lex... and then fell for that killer. I don't think it's me you can't face. _

Lana was now ranting at Lois, she had not even noticed Lois's catatonic state. "I know Clark better than you ever will..."

Lois came out of it, give Lana a smile and interrupted her...

"My god, you slept with an evil Clark lookalike for weeks and you didn't even know it wasn't Clark. Shows how well you do know him..." Lois suggested. "Your relationship with Clark wasn't exactly plain sailing was it, Lana."

Lana was shocked. "How did you know about that? Did Clark tell you?"

"That's not important Lana. Clark and I are managing just fine, our sex life is none of your business, except to say I don't know how you could give him up." Lois winked.

Lana was infuriated, she realised what Lois meant. How could Clark do that with Lois when he always held out when they were together.

"Lana, I'm leaving now unless you have anything else to add." Lois added.

"Lois, I will get him back. You can't keep him. He will come back to me." Lana said.

"Lana, let's get it straight. Clark is not a possession that we can fight over. He has his own freewill. I think you forget that sometimes the way you talk about him." Lois felt totally unthreatened.

Lois walked out the door leaving a shocked Lana in her wake..

Lois went back to see Clark to let him know what was going on with her and Lana. Clark was amazed Lana expected him to go back to her. Lois told him about the flashes she had experienced about Bizarro and Lana.

"Trust you to get that flashback. It was a shock when I realised Lana had been shacked up for two weeks with him. How would she not know that he was not me. Maybe she knew but preferred him. Are your flashbacks still coming as often." Clark asked.

"Why getting worried I might see something I shouldn't. No they are getting fewer and fewer" Lois teased.

"My life is an open book to you. I do not want to do through another relationship based on lies. And I am not blaming Lana or myself as we both kept secrets. I think it just goes to show how dysfunctional and incompatible we were as a couple." Clark loved being honest with Lois.

He felt he could tell her anything and trust her no matter what.

"Let's go home." Lois grabbed his arm and started heading for the door.

"Good idea! What shall we do tonight." Clark asked.

"How about getting those strawberries and cream out the cooler? Could put them to good use... for dessert I mean." Lois added with a wicked grin.

"I bet that's what you meant. I know how your mind works, Ms Lane." Clark replied.

Lana was not happy. She needed to do something about Lois and Clark. If she couldn't have Clark, neither could Lois. She thought back to things that went on between her and Clark so she could start putting doubts in Lois's head about their relationship. No doubt Clark was keeping things from Lois as well. He was obviously in his nature.

Next day when they arrived at work, Lois and Clark hoped that Lana had got the message and was going to let Clark back to the basement to work. They decided to cool their little meetings in the copyroom as they did not want to give Mrs Luthor any ammunition to use against them.

Clark's prayers were answered when he returned to see all his stuff was moved back on to his desk, but then he turned around to see the shock on Lois's face. She was standing by an empty desk. He thought she had been fired after her little slanging match, but how wrong could he be.

There was a little note from Lana.

_Lois, I am sorry for my words and actions of yesterday. I think it would be good if we could put it behind us. And what better way than you swapping with Clark. You can show me the ropes._

Lois was mad. She knew Lana was up to something but was unsure what.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois was greeted by Lana with a cup of coffee for her.

"Just wanted to get off on the right foot." Lana offered.

"Look, Lana. Let's get this straight, I am here because it is my job. I don't like it." Lois snapped back.

"Lois, I was just jealous because Clark was with you. I thought I could just get back with him, especially when I remember how cut up he was when I left." Lana said.

"Yeah Lana, he was so cut up, he never mentioned you to Chloe when you left." Lois said confidently.

"No doubt he was putting on a brave face because he knew he couldn't be with me." Lana smiled

"I doubt it. He seemed quite normal when I returned from Star City. He never mentioned you."

"Well he wouldn't, he is not the most open person is he? No doubt he is keeping secrets from you."

"Lana, he probably is, but I know Clark well enough to realise he would have a good reason for doing so. Clark will always tell me when he is ready. I trust him."

"Lois, I saw that he almost kissed you at Chloe's wedding. Who would have thought a few days later he would be in bed with me – a broken bed for that matter." Lana looked at Lois for a reaction. Lois looked tense.

What Lana did not realise was that Lois was praying she would not get Clark's flashback of that moment. It would be gross. Luckily the flash never came to her.

"Lana, 'too much information' alert. I am sure you and Clark had a lovely time while you were together but that is in the past. You really need to get over it." Lois was determined not to react to Lana.

"Funnily enough I asked Clark about that moment you and him had at the wedding, and he told me it was a mistake. He came to be the night after you left at the Talon and told me that you were coming onto him, and then he kissed me." Lana recounted. These stories would soon grind Lois down and put doubts into her head.

Lois got a flashback of that scene, and that confirmed what she already knew - Lana was a lying *****!

Lois got a brief flashback from that vomit inducing scene between Lana and Clark last year on the rooftop of the Planet.

_Lana: Thats why it is so important to live in the present. Whatever happened in the past doesn't matter, and whatever happens in the future doesn't matter._

"So Lana, as you said on the rooftop at the Planet last year. ..." She recounted Lana's exact words to her. "I know Clark loved you. I have never doubted that, but as you pointed out what happened in the past does not matter, it is Clark's actions in the present and future that matter to me."

Lana was speechless. "How did you know about that?"

It was Lois's turn to bend the truth. "I told you that Clark told me everything."

Lana could not fight with Lois anymore. It wasn't working. But why would Clark be honest with Lois when he wasn't with her.

Lana stormed off again. Lois chuckled to herself. These memories were proving quite useful.

Unfortunately Clark was at the receiving end of Lana's wrath. Minutes later she was at Clark's desk,

"Clark you are moving?" Lana announced.

"Where to this time? The roof, the basement, oh, no I forgot I'm already in the basement." Clark fired back.

Lana was getting angrier by the second. "You are being sent on long term assignment to Washington DC. With your mom living there, you can get an inside view of the Senate."

Lois came up behind her and could not believe what she was hearing.

"I expect you on the plane in two days. You can go home early to pack." Lana was happy now. This would split up the love birds.

"Thanks for letting me know, Lana." Clark smiled.

Lana was shocked how easy that had been. She expected Clark to put up a fight.

Clark put his jacket, walked past Lois and winked at her. "I'll see you at home."

Lois was shocked at his reaction to Lana's bombshell, but the wink told her he had a plan up his sleeve.

Lois arrived home to find Clark packing. She didn't think for one minute that his plan would include actually moving to DC.

"What's with this Clark, I never thought you would go." Lois asked.

Clark smiled and went on to tell Lois his plans to thwart Lana. Lois still did not like him going away but could understand he needed to.

Next morning Lois drove Clark to the airport and they experienced a tearful farewell. Afterwards she went to work and headed straight upto Lana's office. Lana had moved her back to her old job the moment Clark left for DC. Obviously was determined to split them up.

Lana took one look at Lois standing at the door. "Look Lois, if this is about Clark going to DC he is, get over it."

Lois was calm. "Lana, he flew out this morning. I have come to hand in my weeks notice."

"What..." Lana was shocked, she never thought that Lois would give up reporting for Clark.

"I am moving to DC next weekend to be with Clark."

"I'm not paying Clark that much. How will you afford it." Lana asked confidently.  
>"I have just landed a new job as a Senate Press Officer, thanks to Mrs Kent. Beats staying in this basement, its getting a little claustrophobic to be honest. Looks like you have done Clark and I a favour." Lois fought back.<p>

Lana knew what she had to do. She had a week to convince Clark that he wanted to be with her. Lois would be out of the way for a week.

Lois felt a little strange working without Clark. It was almost 18 months since they had work together and they never tired of each other. She missed the support they offered each other and most of all those smiles and glances, Clark used to give her across the desk.

Lois knew Lana had a meeting all evening with the Planet board that often went into early hours of the morning. She texted Clark to let him know.

Lois opened the door to her first night alone at the Farm, only to find Clark at the stove cooking a curry.

"Thought I would surprise you, Lo." Clark smiled.

"Well you have definitely done that" Lois ran up to him and he gave her a much needed hug. It had only been 12 hrs since they saw each other but it felt like an eternity.

They didn't take long to eat dinner and then Clark suggested an early night.

Clark left early in the morning, just in case Lana tried to call him.

He was starting work at lunchtime, so he decided to see if his mom was free for the morning. As it happened she was, so they headed out for breakfast.

"Mom, it is nice to see you. Sorry I have not been up as much but I have been caught up with Lois and this Lana thing." Clark explained.

"Clark, I have never seen you this happy. Whatever Lois is doing for you, it suits you."

Clark went red thinking about some of the things Lois did for him.

"To be honest, since I have been with Lois, I have begun to question if I was ever in love with Lana or if it was infatuation. Its not just the strength of my feelings for Lois that makes me question things, but the fact what I feel for Lois is so different from what I felt with Lana. Have I lost you yet, Mom?"

"No, Clark. I get it. You have finally experienced true love. I felt this with your dad and there is nothing like it. Talking about your dad he would be so happy. He had such a high opinion of Lois, in fact he never stopped going on about how he had never met anyone as fiercely loyal as Lois." Martha said.

"Clana did not even register on the Clois scale." Martha laughed, as she explained that she had made those names to simplify things in her head.

Clark laughed.

"Everything with Lana was so melodramatic. It was a little like watching one of those pathetic romantic TV Movies. I always found Lana a little wet, whereas Lois is feisty. She never gives up. Lana would always sit back and blame everyone else for her problems." Martha said sarcastically.

"That's true, Mom. She even blamed me as the reason she got together with Lex. She makes out like she had no freewill in the matter. It is so pathetic!" Clark agreed.

Clark continued. "Well, if everything goes to plan, Lana will be in DC in the next few days begging me to take her back."

"Like that is going to happen..." Martha laughed.

Lois had invited Chloe over for a girlie night as it was too risky for Clark to come home in case Lana decided to visit.

Lois could not help be worried about what Lana had planned, she was unstable and unpredictable. She wondered how such a shy, nice young girl had turned into a power-obsessed woman intent on getting everything she wanted. Maybe it was her time with Lex, or more likely the influence of the suit.

From the memories of Lana's return last year, Lana had not been this mad. Obviously the power had gone to her head. Lois knew Clark had no interest in Lana, but still worried what she was capable of.

Chloe arrived with a DVD of the Thorn Birds. Ever since Lois got together with Clark she had become obsessed with romantic movies. Prior to this she had always been an action movie chick at heart but she had definitely become soppy since Clark kissed her all those months ago.

They didn't even get past the first episode when Lois's cell text alert went off.

"Lana is predictable as clockwork. She is with Clark now." Lois smiled at Chloe.

"OK, lets roll." Chloe said as she pulled out her mini GPS system. "He has just arrived at the Metro Bar down town. He is one hell of a drinker, he is out every night on the town. It must be what Lana is paying him."

The Metro Bar was not too busy so it was not to hard to find him. Dr Edward Groll looked quite a pathetic figure propping up the bar. He had obviously had plenty to drink already and did not show any signs of letting up anytime soon. Lois and Chloe walked up and sat either side of him.

"What can I do for you two ladies, would you like a drink."

Dr Groll's eyes were out of focus so it took a while for him to realise who the ladies actually were, but then he saw who it was.

"Ms Sullivan, Ms Lane – what can I do for you two?" He said in a slurred voice.

Chloe piped up. "We need to talk, can we move over to a booth where it is quieter."

"No, I'm fine here, thanks." Dr Groll replied. However before he knew what was happening, Chloe and Lois were dragging him over to the corner of the bar.

"What's this about? What do you want" Dr Groll could not put up much of a fight.  
>Lois explained. "We need to know how to power down Lana's supersuit. It has made her a little crazy."<p>

Dr Groll managed a smile. "It has not made her a little crazy...it has turned her into a power crazy *****. She treats me like crap, but as long as she keeps signing my paychecks I don't care."

Chloe smiled to herself. Maybe convincing him would not be as hard as they thought.

"Well is it possible?" Lois asked.

"Why should I help you?" Dr Groll asked

"Let's put it this way, you have two options – If you don't help us, we have enough information on your dodgy dealing with Lex to put you away for the rest of your life. If you agree to help us, we have a contract for a job at Queen Industries, and as you can see the terms and conditions are quite reasonable." Chloe showed Dr Groll the contract.

He could not believe the figures. It was almost three times what Lana was paying him.

"You are a clever man and it would be a shame to waste that." Lois added

"Where do I sign?" Dr Groll got his pen out of his pocket

"You have to fufill your end of the bargain first. We need Lana's powers taken away She is a danger to herself and others." Chloe explained.

"Ms Sullivan, there is no need to depower the suit."

"What do you mean, there has to be a way. You managed to get the kryptonite out of the suit." Chloe suggested

"Ms Sullivan, you do not understand. The suit is losing power as we speak. When I extracted the kryptonite from the suit, the suit slowly weakened as a result , and is continuing to do so."

"Does Lana know?" Lois inquired with a smile.

"Are you mad? If she knew, I would live to regret it. She was suspicious when she could not run as fast as normal. I told her it was the suit getting used to the extraction of the meteor rock. She has bought it for the moment, but she will soon realise."

Lois smiled at Chloe and asked. "How long till all the powers are gone.?"

"I don't know, how long is a piece of string. I think we are talking days, rather than weeks." Dr Groll smiled.

Dr Groll signed the contract. Now part two of the plan could commence...

Lois thought about what was happening in DC..


	11. Chapter 11

Clark heard the knock at his hotel room door and just knew who it was. He didn't even have to use his x-ray vision.

He opened the door to see Lana in the skimpiest dress she could fine. Where Lois would look good in a dress like that, it did Lana no favors.

Clark tried to act surprised. "Lana, what are you doing here."

"I was in DC on business and thought he could go out to dinner." Lana asked hopefully.  
>Clark decided that would be a plan as the hotel restaurant would be full of people and she could not try anything.<p>

"Ok, Lana. It will give us a chance to talk. There some things need to be said." Clark said

Lana smiled. "Ok then."

Clark locked up the room and they went down to the lobby. He made a quick excuse that he needed to check if he had any messages. Then he quickly sent the text to Lois.

Lana kept pulling her dress down, so Clark could see her cleavage a little better. Clark did not know what effect Lana thought it was having on him, but the truth was zero.  
>Lana and Clark were shown to their table.<p>

"Just like old times." Lana looked at Clark for a response.

"Do you think? From what I remember we barely made it anywhere for dinner other than the Talon." Clark fired back.

"We used to like to stay in a lot didn't we?" Lana winked at him.

Clark replied. "Yeah, we did. The night usually ended up in an argument and one of us stormed off to bed. That last year when we were lived together was just a nightmare wasn't it. Luckily Kara was there or we probably would have 'killed' each other."

"Well we did have some good times, didn't we." Lana tried to steer the conversation to happier times.

"I am not denying we had some fun together. You meant everything to me since I saw you at High School. But sometimes the dream does not match the reality. When we finally got together for that period of time two years ago, we could not cope with the reality."

"What do you mean?" Lana was getting annoyed.

"I dreamed for years that we would end up together and live happily after ever. But as you know our life barely turned out to be a fairytale. Sometimes people come to the realisation that they have made a mistake. And I finally did."

"Then, why did we get back together last year on my return?" Lana said confidently.  
>"It proved we still had strong feelings for each other"<p>

Clark smiled. "No Lana, I think you have always had some sort of pull or spell over me. I always used to turn into a lovesick puppy when you were around. I would run at a snap of your fingers. I admit I was devastated when you left."

"So you do love me?" Lana asked.

"No, I don't anymore, I don't even know if what we had was anymore than a fantasy that I could not escape from. After you left and Lois returned, something sneaked up on me and tapped me on the shoulder. It was love like I had never experienced before." Clark was getting emotional.

Clark continued. "It took me a few more months for the feelings to get through the barriers I had erected to protect myself from another relationship like we had. But my feelings for Lois continually ate away at the barriers until they tumbled down. "

Lana looked at Clark. "That sounds so pathetic!"

"Maybe it does to you but all that matters is how me and Lois feels towards one another. There is no-one else for me" Clark stated.

"Look Lana, you are not to blame for our relationship breaking down, as much as I am not responsible for it. It was circumstances and everything we went onto experience, all the hurt and lies proved that we were never meant to live happily ever after." Clark felt sorry for Lana and was no longer angry with her.

On the other hand, Lana was furious. "Lois will never love you the way I do. I sacrificed so much for you."

Clark answered back calmly. "Lois does not love obsessively like you do/did, she loves and accepts me for who I am. And please let's not start on the 'poor little Lana' spiel. You are a grown woman, you made bad choices, as did I. Just accept we were not meant to be. No one is to blame!"

Lana got up "I will make sure that Lois and you do not stay together. I just need to put a few little doubts in her head with my version of events and they will soon start growing."

"Lana, don't waste your time. Lois has all my memories in her head so you can't feed her any crap about what happened in the past."

Lana was speechless. "How, why?"

"That doesn't matter. Lana, I would like to be friends with you, but you need to back off Lois and I."

Lana stormed off out of the restaurant.

After Lana left, Clark went to bed, he soon fell asleep and found himself thinking of Lois lying next to him. He missed her so he made a decision. He texted Lois and warned her. Minutes later he arrived to find Lois waiting for him.

"I missed you, Lo. What a night." Clark look relieved to be back home.

"What happened? Did she try it on with you?" Lois asked.

"Yes, she did and I succumbed to her charms..." Clark smiled.

Next thing he knew a pillow was travelling rather fast towards his head. It made contact and the feathers flew everywhere. Clark had to retaliate so he grabbed his pillow.

"Lo, this is war." Youou asked for this." Clark said determined to win.

Next thing he knew he was lying on his back and Lois was tickling him. He had no choice but to admit defeat.

"I surrender. You win. You can have your wicked way with me tonight." Clark said hopefully.

Lois laughed and obliged.

Clark and Lois were up with the birds and had an early breakfast where they discussed the events of the previous day.

Clark never had a chance to hear the results of the meeting with Dr Groll the previous night so Lois filled him in.

"So, Lois, you are basically saying that Lana is losing her powers and soon won't have any. That is the best news ever..." Clark smiled.

"Now we have to put part two of the plan into action. I will let you know how it goes. Will you be home tonight." Lois asked Clark.

"Well you never know. I might be tempted. " Clark winked as he grabbed himself and headed off to work in DC. He started work in ten minutes so he would be there with time to spare.

Oliver was at Watchtower with Chloe. He seemed to be spending a lot of time there these days. Maybe he had a reason to. Clark had even commented on the spark between those two and he was not exactly the most perceptive person around. It was hard to believe he had superpowers sometimes.

"Hi. Ollie, I need your help." Lois gave him that helpless look.

Ollie responded by holding up his hand. "Before you continue, Chloe filled me in last night and I have spoken to some contacts in Metropolis and I think we may be on to something."

"Lana made some mistakes when she made the deal for a controlling share in the Planet. She used some of Lex's old lawyers. They define the word 'corrupt'. It didn't take much delving to find some inconsistencies in the contract which may make it null and void. "

Lois was getting excited. "Tell me more."

"Basically everyone wins with this scenario. When we threaten to report her, Lana will no doubt give up control of the Planet, but will get all her money back. All we need is someone to buy her out." Chloe added.

Lois looked at Oliver. "So when are you buying her out?"

Oliver looked at Lois. "I'm not Lois. I have to agree things with Tess since the Merger and she does not want the controlling share of the newspaper back."

Lois was concerned. "So we have to find a buyer quickly so Clark can come back."

"Lois, don't panic. I have a buyer set up. Well buyers really. There is a consortium of buyers who approached me a few months back to buy into the paper. They are ready to sign the contract on the condition that they can appoint the new editor in chief." Oliver exclaimed.

"Well, they cannot be any worse than Lana. Who will new chief be?"

"I don't know, Lois. I never met the head honcho. We will have to wait and see. The wheels have been set in motion. Our lawyers are meeting Lana's lawyers as we speak, so the deal should be done before the end of the week." Oliver tried to reassure Lois.

Lois waited until Clark got back that night to tell him the good news. They were both relieved that Lana would be out from under their feet, but could not help but wonder who their new boss would be.

"I would love to see Lana's face now." Lois gave an evil grin.

"Lois, I'm just glad she is getting her money back. I bare no ill will towards her. In fact I pity her. Hopefully she will leave us alone. I want to get back to what matters – you and me"

Clark left early the following morning to go to DC and bring all his stuff back. He was back to the farm in time for breakfast.

"Thank God, I don't have to go back to DC, well except to visit mom. I hated being that far away from you." Clark kissed Lois gently.

Lois smiled. "All we need now is Ollie to make good on his promise." Her phone rang. Lois put it on speakerphone. It was Oliver. "Speak of the devil."

Oliver confirmed that the New Editor in Chief would be taking over Monday and he made a point of saying that he was looking forward to working with Clark.

"Why would the New Editor say that about me, Ollie. I'm not exactly a top notch reporter.

"Well not yet anyway..." Lois said squeezing Clark's arm. "Ollie, who is the new Chief?"

"I'm sorry but hat cannot be announced until Monday. Changing the subject... Lana doesn't know yet apparently. She has disappeared off the face of the Earth since your encounter the other night. Clark, you must have said some major things and touched a nerve. Apparently the lawyers are more in control of Lana than she realises. She trusts them with everything, not exactly clever of her considering the botch job they made of buying the Planet." Oliver explained.

Clark was puzzled. "I wonder what she is up to, knowing Lana's current mind set, she won't take my rejection lying down."

Oliver added. "I have spoken to Dr Groll and he thinks Lana's suit will depower slowly at first but the process will start to speed up exponentially"

Clark was worried. "I think we need to keep an eye out until we know the suit is defunct. She has become totally unpredictable since she put the suit on."

Lois thought Clark was overreacting, although she would never admit it, she did like Clark being protective of her.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and Lois and Clark heard Oliver shout. "Oh my god"

"What is it Oliver, what's wrong." Lois asked.

"There's been an explosion at a building downtown. It looks..." Ollie shouted shaken.

Clark looked at Lois, she smiled knowingly.

Before Oliver could finish his sentence, Clark had arrived at the building and started to put out the fire. Luckily it was a disused building and no one had been inside.

Lois never minded sharing Clark with the world. It was just part of the Clark she had fell in love with. She was daydreaming again and didn't notice the blurry figure come into the farm house before it was too late. All she felt was a hit to the head and then nothing.

When Lois came to, her vision took a while to clear, but she soon realised she did not know where she was. She realised that she was unable to move as she was tied to a chair. The bind were tight and she knew she stood no chance of working her way free. She just had to try and get the gag off her mouth so she could try and attract Clark's attention.

Although she was disorientated from the blow to the head, she knew who had taken her. It didn't take a genius to work that one out and it did not take long for her suspicions to be confirmed.

A man's voice called out. "Ms Lane, it is pointless trying to break free. "

Lois shouted back. "Lana, drop the voice modifier, its tacky."

Lana appeared from the shadows. Lois realised that it was not Lana's voice as the voice continued and Lana's mouth was not moving. She took Lois's gag off.

"Lana, why are you doing this? One shout of Clark and he will come running." Lois exclaimed.

"He can't hear you, the building is soundproofed. We have put out some breadcrumbs so he will find you. That is what I am hoping for. " Lana said smugly, as she flipped the switch on to reveal a large room. More worrying was the red beams of light that traversed the walls, floor and ceiling to form a type of cage.

"What are these? What are you planning to do to Clark?" Lois begged Lana "Don't hurt him."

"Hurt him, why would I hurt him? I am going to make him be with me. It is what he wants deep down, but you have blinded him to his real feelings." Lana explained  
>Lois looked at Lana. For some reason, she did not feel angry with Lana. She could see the desperation in her eyes. She wanted Clark.<p>

"Do you love Clark?" Lois asked Lana.

"How can you ask that?" Lana shot Lois a look. "More than anything."

"Are you sure it is not the idea of you and Clark you are in love with, not the reality. After all, the time you spent living together was a disaster. As Clark told you I have seen some of his memories and the time you spent at the farm wasn't exactly harmonious." Lois said gently, trying to show Lana some empathy.

"Your relationship was full of lies and deceit. Do you not think it showed that you two weren't meant to be." Lois added.

"What would you know, Lois. What makes you think that you and Clark are meant to be." Lana snapped back.

"Lana, I don't want to fight, as I said before Clark is not some trophy we can win. He is free to make his own choices." Lois replied.

Lois could see that her words were having an effect on Lana. Her eyes were tearing up.  
>"Well, he won't be after today when he comes into contact with this modified red kryptonite. This makes the effects permanent and he will love me forever." Lana said defensively.<p>

Lois was shocked by Lana's desperation. "But Lana, even if it does make him love you, it won't be real, his feelings will not be real, it will be due to the kryptonite. Can you live with the knowledge that Clark doesn't love you of his own freewill?"

Lana started to sob and headed towards Lois. She knew Lois was right. All the anger she had bottled up since finding out about Lois and Clark evaporated.

Lois was terrified deep down but would not show it. Lana was mentally unstable so she braced herself for what could be coming. She closed her eyes, but then nothing. All she felt was the binds loosen from her arms and fall to the ground.

"Lois, I'm so sorry, let's get you out of here." They headed to the door. But the door would not open. "Dr Barnes, change of plan, please open the door. I cannot go through with this anymore."

The voice boomed across the room. "No, the plan has not changed. I knew you would back down so I made a back up plan."

All of a sudden, the red beams turned green. Lana realised it was green kryptonite, but then thought how could Dr Barnes be so stupid. Hadn't Dr Groll taught him anything over the years, after all he had been there when the suit was fitted to her.

"Do you think that will stop me." Lana said as she grabbed the door and tried to lift it off, but the door was not budging.

Dr Barnes laughed. "Apparently so. I did learn things off Dr Groll including the fact that when the kryptonite was extracted from your suit, it started to extract the powers as well. He did not have the guts to tell you. He was always frightened of you and how you would react. Your suit is useless now and will never work again."

Lois panicked. "Why did this have to happen now?"

Lana looked at her. "you knew about this?"

Lois looked guiltiy "Yes I did, but can I tell you about it when we get out of here."

Suddenly a display lit up in the corner of a room, it was a countdown timer.

"What's this'" Lana screamed.

"It is a bomb and if my calculations are correct Clark should be here in a few minutes." Dr Barnes explained.

Just then the green beams went off and the room was dark once more. There was a bang and all they could see was the outline of Clark dressed as the Blur.

"Lois, are you ok?" Clark shouted out.

Before Lois had a chance to warn Clark the green beams lit up again. Clark collapsed. To make matters worse the timer started counting down from ten minutes

The clock continuing its decent. Lois and Lana tried frantically to get out the door but the beams were acting as a forcefield blocking the doorway. They needed Clark but he was on the floor unconscious, the green rock taking away all his powers.

4 mins 15 secs.

"Lana, what can we do? Is there anyway of deactivating the system? There must be some sort of fail-safe switch." Lois was desperate

"I had nothing to do with the design of the system. It was all down to Dr Barnes. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I am so sorry that I dragged you and Clark into this."

"Lana, that suit made you act that way. You couldn't deal with the power, could you?" Lois conceded.

"Lois, we both know that is not true. You have access to Clark's memories, no doubt you have seen I changed when I got involved with Lex. The money and influence he had was intoxicating and very addictive."

"Well, its all immaterial now, Lana. We just need to get out of here." Lois went over to Clark but he was out cold. In some ways she preferred him this way than writhing round in agony like he normally did in the presence of Kryptonite. Saying that they needed him more than ever but he was powerless.

What they didn't realise is that Clark had brought Oliver along for the ride. He was in the control room overlooking the room. He could see everything that was going on through the one-way glass. He was talking to Chloe on the phone. Dr Barnes was lying on the floor disabled by an arrow.

"Chloe, please tell me you have got something. the beams are stopping anyone getting in or out,and this building is going to go up in less than three minutes." Oliver was frantic.

"Ollie, i know exactly what is at stake. My cousin and best friend are in there. Give me a few minutes to work out the frequency of the bomb so I can trigger a remote shutdown."

"We don't have that much time. Can you at least deactivate..."

"the beams, yes I can." The beams switched off. The room was left in darkness.

"Ollie, I cannot deactivate the bomb. It is going to go off before I can. Let's hope Clark can come around before then."

Once the beams went off, Lois went to Clark but he was gone. Meanwhile there was a loud bang in the distance. The timer was gone.

Lana and Lois ran outside the building to the sight of a bedraggled Clark. It had been quite a powerful bomb by the look of his scorched coat.

"Looks like I will have to go back to my tailors" he smiled weakly. Lois ran up to him and kissed him as if her life depended on it. Lana looked sheepish. Oliver joined them.

"So Oliver, it was you who disarmed the beams." Lois asked,

"No it was Chloe. She is a genius. Pity she couldn't disarm the bomb in time." Oliver smiled.

Lois and Clark were so glad to be home again. Lois told Clark that she wanted to take it easy that weekend. Lana had left town under a cloud. She could not face being around Clark anymore and needed some time to adjust to life without her suit. She mentioned something to Chloe about going back to Paris to study arts. Lois wanted Lana to end up happy and she made this clear to her before she skipped down. Lana thanked her and even told Clark she hoped they would be happy to together.

Now the fun part was going to begin. They were going to meet their new boss tomorrow and wanted to impress him/her. They were both nervous and hoped that they would not be demoted to another position. Although the basement was not the frontline of reporting, it was a start, a step on the first rung of the ladder, so to speak.

Clark looked at Lois with that now familiar look. "Why don't we do something to take our mind off the stress of tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind, Mr Kent? – Poker" Lois suggested

"Well that depends on what type of poker you have in mind." Clark kissed her and was just about to carry her upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

Clark went to answer it whilst Lois adjusted her clothes. "Who could that be?"

All she heard was Clark shouting. "I don't believ it , you're the last person I expected to see back in Smallville. Come in."

Lois still did not know who it was when she saw a man in his 50's approaching her.

"Lois, I cannot believe it. Looks who's here" Clark was beaming from ear to ear.

"You must be the Lois Lane I have heard so much about." The man said

Lois was puzzled. Clark noticed the look and realised that Lois had no clue who the man was.

"Lois, could I introduce to you, Mr Perry White. Mr White, this is my partner Lois Lane."

Lois's face lit up. "Not THE Perry White of the Star City Herald."

Perry nodded. Lois jumped towards him and hugged him like he was an old friend. "Mr White, can I say it is an honour to meet you. You are legendary."

"Great shades of Elvis, have you got me mixed up with someone else, Ms Lane." Perry said in a joking tone.

"Don't be modest. You turned the Star City Herald from a failing paper into one of the biggest on the west coast. I am sorry I didn't recognise you, but I know your name rather than your face. You keep yourself to yourself from what I have read" Lois recounted her facts.

"Well if Clark has told you about my history, you probably understand why I have kept a low profile of my personal life. I much prefer to stay behind the scenes and run a newspaper from the heart of the newsroom" Perry replied.

Lois smiled knowingly, she had heard a few stories from Clark and his parents.

"anyway, what brings you to Smallville, Mr White?" Clark asked.

"Clark, please call me Perry, but you can call me chief from tomorrow." Perry smiled

It took a few seconds before Lois and Clark realised what he meant by that comment. He was going to their new boss.

"I always said I would come back to Metropolis and when I heard my old friend Oliver Queen was involved in the deal, I thought why not."

"That's great Perry. It will be great to have you as a boss. Not that we will see you that much. If you ever want to find us, take the lift down to the basement and go ahead through the double doors." Clark joked.

Perry looked serious. "You don't think you two are keeping your jobs in the basement do you?"

Lois got defensive. "Look Mr White, I know you are a respected editor and a friend of Clark's but I don't think it is right of you to sack me and Clark without working with us first."

Perry looked at Lois. "Oliver said you were a feisty reporter, looks like its true."

Clark was a little embarrassed. "Perry..."

But before Clark had a chance to defend Lois and her reaction, Perry smiled and interrupted.

"Clark, I think you misunderstood me. The basement is the last place I want Lois and you. I want you on the top floor, both of you as a team. I said last time we met that the stuff you wrote for the Torch was rough but promising. I have read most of your articles and you have top notch reporters written all over you."

Perry continued. "_Lois Lane and Clark Kent – Reporters at the Daily Planet._ Has a ring about it, don't you think..."

THE END


End file.
